Maddening Weather
by AoKuroUsagi16238
Summary: An unknown past had left Akane Hiyori indifferent, sad, and lonely. This changes when she crosses paths with a rather important person 27xOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! I was about to go to sleep one day when I came up with this story! XD so now, I finally took the time to write it out, hope you like it~**

* * *

><p>Akane Hiyori, the 16 year old girl with charcoal hair that reached up to her waist. She had bangs that covered half of her face on the left side. Her heterochromatin eyes were of the colors onyx and blazing red. Her outfit consisted of a jacket that stretched down to her knees and was black. It had a wide cut making it look almost like a cape at the bottom. Hiyori always wore a pink shirt that only had thin straps as its support to match the girlish style. To follow suit, it was worn with black short shorts and black sneakers; making the only noticeable item that didn't blend in with the whole outfit her shirt.<p>

As amazing as her heterochromatin eyes were, they mostly held indifference, bitterness, or resentment to the world around her. A look that matched her personality. Hiyori was darkly cynic; it was impossible for her to think that someone was kind to her just for the heck of it. Her past had not been kind to her which enabled this kind of thinking into her head.

Nowhere to go, she was a wandering soul in the streets of Italy. Looking up were the gray clouds, looking down was the gray pavement. Everything was so boring. To the left of her were people talking to one another happily and it was the same on her right. It seemed like everyone was happy, everyone but her. As she walked down the busy path, she heard some pitter patter and felt some droplets on her head.

Looking up, a drop of rain hit her in the eye causing her to close both of them and blink a few times. As she looked around, she saw that people were huddling under the small roofs of shops. Others had umbrellas and were well on their way inside some place be it their home or anywhere else, just away from the outside. Hiyori soon felt the wind blow past her, causing her jacket to follow it's direction. She then felt the cold wind reach through her knee high socks, touching her skin. She frowned at the feeling of goose bumps rising.

"It's raining and it's cold… what a horrible combination…" Hiyori thought to herself as she finally remembered to put her hood on. It didn't make things too much better since it was partially soaked but it was better than nothing.

She kept walking one direction until she was at the entrance of a great forest. Mentally debating whether or not to go in the forest, she decided that she would since she has nothing to lose. After a great deal of walking, her eyes fell upon a snail that was leading three other smaller snails under a leaf.

She crouched down to get a closer look. "Nee, Mr. Snail, do you need some help?" Hiyori asked, not expecting an answer. When she saw that all four snails were under the leaf she assumed her aid was not required. Right after that thought, she sneezed. When her focus was averted, she sensed those chilling winds again.

"Ano, are you ok?"

Hiyori sharply faced the source of the sound. Who she saw was a tall, Japanese looking boy that had fluffy brown hair regardless of the rain. He had large caramel eyes and held a kind smile. He was also holding an umbrella. The boy's outfit consisted of a rather expensive looking suit. When Hiyori stood up, she felt rather short compared to him. She snapped out of her observation when she remembered she had a question to answer.

"I'm fine; you really don't have to bother."

"U-um, you should have my umbrella; you look colder than I do." The person said as he held out his umbrella and shielded her from the rain, exposing him to it instead. "Yeah, I wonder what is it you want in return." She thought hatefully, but she kept a straight face.

"I'm fine…" She said once more but the boy didn't look convinced. "Haha it's ok, here." He said as he took her hand gently and handed the umbrella to her. Hiyori stared at him a bit confused.

"You shouldn't give me this; I don't want to be in debt to you." She said indifferently as she held the umbrella back to him. Her gesture was rejected however when the boy backed away. "Oh! Don't worry it's fine! I have more umbrellas so you don't have to worry."

"But…" Hiyori trailed off.

"R-really, it's fine. You should keep it." The boy insisted.

"But it's yours…" She said bluntly. The boy sighed in defeat.

"Alright, how about this? You can keep it for now and return it to me when you don't need it anymore."

"But… Where do you live?" She asked, taking all of the precautions as to when she will return it in the future.

"Haha, umm, I guess you could say I live at a house near the ends of these woods." He answered.

"And where would that be?" Hiyori asked looking more skeptical by the second.

"Hmm…." The boy paused for a second. "Well, haha I don't know how to explain it. You can't miss it; I mean you would have to be blind to haha. Trust me, you'll find it."

Just when Hiyori was about to ask the boy his name, she heard an unfamiliar ringtone. She then used his umbrella as defense. "Just who is calling you?" She asked cautiously.

"U-um… I'm not sure" He answered as he took his cell phone out of his pocket to read the caller ID.

As the boy held the cell phone to his ear, he immediately ripped it away from it. Someone was yelling on the phone. Hiyori looked at the boy with curious eyes as he was making hand gestures while he was talking on the phone. While he was busy talking, Hiyori stared down at the umbrella. Now that she got a closer look at it, the umbrella was pale blue with cute orange fishes around the bottom rim. It was so cute. Hiyori almost laughed out loud when she remembered who owned the umbrella. She covered her mouth with her hand before she could let out a sound.

"HIIEE! A-am I really that late? I was just going for a walk!" The boy cried, after his conversion on the phone was over, he quickly closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to go now!" He said as he ran into the forest. Hiyori was shocked, she didn't move for a bit and then she something hit her. She didn't get his name.

Looking back up to the sky, she saw the clouds clearing and warm rays of the sun hit her face. When she felt it, she smiled for a few seconds before she was back to her indifferent expression. "Now it's too hot." Hiyori thought as she took off her jacket. As soon as she did that, she heard her stomach grumble.

Sighing, she placed the jacket on the side of her arm and closed the umbrella. Hiyori looked back at the forest one last time before she turned around to head back to the main streets of Italy. Her mind was now preoccupied with the unknown boy she just met.

Unbeknownst to Hiyori, that boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was about to become the Vongola boss very soon and so he and a few of his guardians, mainly Yamamoto and Gokudera were in Italy for the summer. He was now 17 and everyone else were a year older as well. There was only one year before he would graduate from high school and become the Vongola boss. Ryohei did not want to go since he was busy with an upcoming boxing match. Lambo didn't want to go because he didn't want to be separated from Nana; He may have grown a year older but he was still a kid. Hibari did not go because of reasons unknown; but nobody was going to question him unless they wanted to be bitten to death. Chrome had kindly rejected as she explained how there were many things she wanted to do with Kyoko, Haru, and the guys from Kokuyo for the summer. There was immense pressure on him; mainly from the sun arcobaleno, Reborn, but he was still happy.

As he got closer to the Vongola estate, he looked up and saw that the gray clouds were now cotton white and were scattered. There was the blue sky hanging above it. He smiled for a bit before he started running again. Tsuna burst through the doors of the Vongola mansion and as a result of his rush, he slipped and fell. He groaned as he held his head. "I-ittai."

"Tenth!" Tsuna heard his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato call out. Gokudera quickly helped his boss up as he asked him. "Tenth, where have you been?"

"Haha, sorry Gokudera, I was walking around and I saw this girl and it was raining and…" Tsuna trailed off a bit as he was trying to find the right words.

"What? Who is this girl Tenth? Did she do anything to you? I'll kill her!" Gokudera assured as he was about to get his dynamites out.

"No! She didn't do anything to me Gokudera! I just gave her my umbrella and that's why the suit is kind of wet but it'll dry." Tsuna explained.

"Oh hey guys, Tsuna why is your suit wet?" His rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi asked as he arrived at the scene. Gokudera groaned and Tsuna sighed.

Today was the second day of their summer vacation and their second day in Italy. Tsuna didn't go anywhere out of the house yesterday because of jet lag so he felt more adventurous today. What he forgot was that Reborn had told them that there was going to be a party for their arrival and so they had to dress and act their best. He thought there was time to spare before the event and so he took his umbrella and headed out. What Tsuna wasn't expecting was to give away his umbrella to an unknown girl.

Now he thought about her again. "Just who was that girl? Ahh! I forgot to ask her, her name!"

Just as Tsuna mentally slapped himself, Yamamoto looked up to one of the clocks on the extravagant walls. "Hey guys, we have about three minutes left." He said. "We better head to the main room." And with that, the three were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… I thought about making this story for a few weeks now and now I did :D This chapter was kinda short but I guess it's because I just wanted to introduce the stuff that should be introduced~ There should be longer chapters next time~~~ Please review and tell me what you think ^_^ I would be very sad without your reviews because I wouldn't know what I need to improve on!~ Also, if you still have time after reading my story, check out my other one that's also from Hitman Reborn, The Green Petal! Yay!~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, been a while? Yeah, I'm not even gonna lie, I've kinda been slackin off~ srry~ but here you goes!~ Hope you can review after you're done~ ^o^ Oh, but i think this chapter is also a little short...**

* * *

><p>Three days after her encounter with the mysterious boy, Akane Hiyori decided it was time to return the umbrella. The only thing that she was told was that his home had been at the end of the forest. As she approached it, she held the umbrella tightly.<p>

"Alright, I can't back out now. I will not be indebt to the likes of him." Hiyori encouraged herself. Because of her distrust for others, she was relatively shy and always brought on awkward moments as much as she hated them. She started her walk and followed down a path that looked like it had been walked on a hundred times over. It was a dirt road accompanied by grass on both sides. The land was adorned with high trees that casted big shadows under the sun.

Today was strangely one of those warmer days and so Hiyori tied her black jacket to her waist. She was not very tall so when she tied it, the bottom part touched her slender calves. She hated walking where the rays of the sun reached her head because she felt like the heat could probably reach her brain and give her a massive headache, so she stayed in the shadows as much as possible.

After walking quite a distance, she saw it. It was a huge house that towered above her. "Was this the house he was talking about?" Hiyori thought to herself. What she had envisioned was a small cute house in the forest with a cute roof over it. The estate had exceeded her expectations greatly.

When she got closer to it, she spots a person walking out the doors. It was an unfamiliar face so she hid behind a tree. The person had silver hair and emerald eyes. He walked out looking rather bored, having his hands shoved deep within his pockets. When he pasted the tree that Hiyori was hiding behind, she held her breath and masked her presence.

Hiyori stayed still for a while until the boy was gone from her sight. When he was no longer in her vision of view, she proceeded onwards and made her way to an opened window. Usually she would think that people are foolish to just leave their windows open, especially in Italy. That would almost seem like they were welcoming enemies in their front door but considering the weather, Hiyori reasoned with them.

She hopped on the ledge, which was fairly easy since this was a window of ground floor. Creeping under shadows to remain undetected, she saw a few maids walking by, chatting.

"This is the house he was talking about? Hmm… who is he?" Hiyori thought quietly again. For the boy to live in a gigantic house and have maids definitely raised a few red flags for her. It was after the maids past her that she got this strange feeling. "He's here."

After the atrium was empty, she quickly made her way up some stairs; she was careful not to make any noises. After going down a halfway, she turned halfway to check around the corner. There were a few guards and they were guarding a rather large door. Hiyori really didn't want to fight so she decided that she would wait until they felt like leaving. As soon as she thought about that idea, she swished the light bulb away because she just realized that it could take forever.

"Ahh, I'll distract them!" She thought, keeping her indifferent face on. While she was too distracted herself to look behind her, she didn't sense someone turning around the corner at the front of the hall.

While the soon to be Vongola boss was walking in the hallway about to turn around the corner, his intuition flared up immediately.**(1) **He took no time to put his glove on and swallow one of those pills that activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Hey! Just what do you think you doing?" Tsuna yelled, not knowing who it was but he knew it was not someone who lived or worked in the house. He felt a very strange flame. It was indescribable.

Hiyori jumped when she heard him, for a split second, she thought he was a guard before she turned around to look. "It's him… but not him…" A quick observation was made by her before Tsuna's yell caught the attention of the guards by the door.

When Tsuna saw who it really was, his orange eyes widened. "You-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Hiyori ran up to him as quick as she can and just dragged him to a random door. Both of them got in the room before the guards were able to make it around the corner and see what was happening.

Both of them were panting and Hiyori was trying to lock the door. The room was relatively dark but after a little bit of squinting, she found the light switch. The light came on and both of them blinked a few times.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what could have happened if-" Tsuna began talking while his flame was dispersing. He was quickly stopped by Hiyori who held her hand to his mouth, covering it. Then she a finger against her lips with her free hand to gesture him to not talk. As she took a looks around the room, it seemed like it was a cleaning supply room.

"Hey did you hear something?" One of the guards voices was heard. "Yeah… hmm… must have been a prank or something." The other said, and they walked away from the door that Hiyori and Tsuna were in. The two inside deadpanned. "What horrible guards…" They simultaneously thought.

"Hey! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Tsuna was quick for explanations.

Tilting her head to the side, Hiyori gave a questionable expression. She held out the umbrella in front of him. "I came to give this back to you… Where is that flame on your head?" She asked and then she hit him on the forehead.

"Ow! Geez, I just got out of Hyper Dying Will Mode ok? Ahh! Before I forget! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said politely.

Hiyori was even more confused. "Tuna?"

"Haha, no Tsuna."

"Tuna…"

"Tsuuuuuuuna." Tsuna pronounced

"Tuuuuuuuna." Hiyori tried to imitate but she was still off and he knew it.

Tsuna sighed before he remembered that he didn't know her name. "Oh, what's your name?" He asked.

Hiyori hesitated. She didn't want to give him her name but she couldn't just say no without reason. She was about to say something when she heard someone from the outside trying to open the door. The two looked at the handle fearfully, not knowing what to do.

As they were panicking, Hiyori heard a familiar voice; it was one of the maids although she could sense that two were in front of the door.

"Hmm, I don't remember locking this door." One maid said. "It doesn't really matter does it? You got the key. Don't tell me you're too lazy to unlock a door." The other was heard.

There was that clicking sound of the door opening and then Hiyori threw on her jacket. Tsuna was just standing around, running in circles panicking. Hiyori quickly noticed the door slowly opening and so she jumped to the top of the room and stretched her arms and legs out to hold her place so she wouldn't fall.

"Ehh? Sawada-sama, what are you doing here?" The first maid asked. "Yeah, and why was the door lock?" The second followed. Tsuna just glanced with his eyes quickly to see the Hiyori was close to the ceiling of the room. She had to curve her body in an angle where no light would be obstructed so the maids wouldn't suspect anything.

"A-ahh well you see, I was in here for…" Tsuna slowly explained while wracking his brain for a good excuse. "Could it be…" One of the maids began, causing Tsuna to stiffen. "That you really like the scent of the soap we have so much you locked yourself in the room to smell it? Hahaha, that can't be true right?" She finished while both of them laugh. Tsuna thought that it was a great idea that the maid said that since he won't have to think of an excuse himself now.

"A-actually, you are totally right! That is exactly what I came here to do! You know, if you guys aren't busy, why don't you go see that mouse that was in the kitchen. You should go check if it left yet haha." Tsuna said, a bit shakily at first.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, it's been long enough right Ayane-chan?" The second maid started this time. "I guess so… alright I guess there was no reason to come her since I forgot what I was suppose to do, you can get back to smelling the soap Sawada-sama." The maid told Tsuna and quickly closed the door. As the maids were leaving, they laughed loudly since they believed that they had found out something new from him.

Tsuna deadpanned as he heard them walk away laughing. Before he got a chance to look up, Hiyori fell of him. "Waa! Ittai!" Tsuna called out when Hiyori started to get up.

She looked down at him and realized that since the umbrella was back with its owner, she had no reason to stay any longer. Sensing that there was no longer anyone in the halls, she opened the door quietly.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Tsuna asked as he got back up. "I finished what I needed to do, all the more reason to leave." Hiyori answered. When she spotted a window nearby, she quickly opened it and jumped. This shocked Tsuna as they were at a pretty high floor but by the time he ran towards the window to take a look, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) For those of you who don't really understand, ok, it's like a square alright? Let's say the guarded door was on the left side of the square. Hiyori would be on the top side of the square and Tsuna would be walking on the right side; kinda like counter clockwise… Do you guys get it? O.o If you don't, I suggest you draw it out and kinda like label it XD Plz review!~ it doesn't take that long does it?~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!~ so I decided to update again ^o^ Hmm, but I wanna ask you guys something, since I've been reading some other fanficts with Reborn, he's mostly been portrayed as an actual adult XD Since I added him in my story this time, how do you guys envision him? Tell me~ As I'm writing this chapter, I'm pretty much seeing Reborn as an adult XD I don't know why (._.) The chapters are only going to be at most 2,000 words … I'm sorry~ it's just that writing really long chapters for my other story had fizzled me out so I decided to keep the chapters of this story pretty short but we never know, I might want to make them longer in the future!~**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the whole umbrella event and Tsuna was at his room looking at the window. He couldn't help but think about how he regrets not getting the girl's name. He decided not to tell anyone of the events. Gokudera would freak out, Yamamoto would probably misunderstand it somehow and Reborn would… he didn't know how exactly Reborn would react but, not in a good way that's for sure. Reborn would probably kill him for letting a stranger in the place so easily but it wasn't his fault!<p>

Tsuna sighed as he rested his head on his arms at the frame of the window. Like many people he had come to know, the girl had come into his life in a crazy manner such as everyone else. At first, he constantly rejected the fact that he was the Vongola to-be boss. He was also having a hard time adjusting to the quiet life of just being bullied every weekday. It was around the times when he fought with enemies that he realized that he was really glad to have met everyone. As crazy as they were, they meant well and have always supported him. It would be impossible to imagine life without any of his friends now.

Thinking about the strange girl he had met not long ago, he initially thought she was pretty crazy but then again, there was no one he knew that was exactly 'normal.' A particular moment popped into his mind as he remembered how hard the girl was trying to pronounce his name but ultimately failed. It was pretty funny how the girl could speak Japanese but could not pronounce his name.**(1)**

As Tsuna chuckled, he didn't notice the door of his room being opened. It was Reborn, or, the greatest hit man in the world. He was quick to give his partner, Leon, a look to transform into a mallet and hit Tsuna; which he did. This caught Tsuna off guard and he hit his head on the window frame.

"Ittai! Reborn, what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled, putting his hands over the injured area of his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think **you're** doing laughing to yourself?" Reborn asked back, rather amused.

"N-nothing…" Tsuna replied quietly, raising Reborn's suspicion but he decided not to even bother trying to figure out what his stupid student was thinking.

"Well whatever. Anyways, you're going out today baka-Tsuna; you Gokudera and Yamamoto." Reborn informed Tsuna while holding his index finger out for Leon to turn back into a chameleon.

"Ehh? Really?" Tsuna beamed. It had been a few days since he's been outside and it was too boring to stay inside and try to learn about what he would have to shoulder after becoming the boss of the Vongola.

After quickly getting ready, the three were off. While making their way to the entrance that lead into the streets, Tsuna spotted some snails. He smiled when he remembered it was the first time he had met the charcoal haired girl. The trio was now just walking around looking at what Italy had to offer.

Around the same area as the three was Hiyori. She was just passing time by wandering around again. Since she had done this so many times as well as people watch, she pretty much knew who everyone was. She was an observer who knew where one held their confidence and where they held their shame. Although she was relatively an indifferent person, she was shocked to see that weird boy she had met some time ago.

"Crap! He's heading this way!" Hiyori thought to herself as she sharply turned around. It wasn't that she feared him, but she was more afraid of his kindness getting her into a larger debt.

A blunder of her outfit was that it was very eye catching. While everyone was wearing colorful, bright or pastel clothes, she was wearing black. She stood out and she didn't like that. While Hiyori was too busy trying to get away from Tsuna, she forgot to suppress the presence of her mysterious flame, and Tsuna picked it up rather quickly.

Tsuna turned his attention away from what was in front of him and turned to see a familiar black jacket that was almost flowing like a cape. While Gokudera and Yamamoto were in one of their ridiculous arguments again, he decided to slip away from them. Hiyori could feel Tsuna getting closer and tried to get away by running into an alleyway. While getting closer to the end of the alleyway, it turned out to be a dead end.

"Fuck." Hiyori cursed.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to follow her to the same spot. "Hey, I didn't think I would see you again." Tsuna said walking a bit closer to Hiyori. This was when she tackled him to the ground and pressed a knife against his neck.

"Just what do you want from me? I gave you back the umbrella already." She asked threateningly.

"W-wait! I don't want anything! I just wanted to know your name!" Tsuna held his hands up.

"And why would I give you my name? We are barely acquaintances Tuna." Hiyori snapped but she did not receive the reaction she was hoping for. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh even when being pinned to the floor. Hiyori then loosened her grip and gave him a questioning look.

"It's Tsuna." He said. "Tsu-na."

"T-su-na?" Hiyori tried pronouncing. His name was so difficult she just wanted to flip a table over and quit. Her expression was so funny Tsuna didn't even try to keep his laughing in check. This made Hiyori ten times more annoyed than she already was. She then drove her knife right next to his face, slightly scraping his cheek in the process.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna squeaked. Hiyori sighed as she saw at how pathetic he looked right now. "A-akane Hiyori." She said looking away. Tsuna blinked before he realized that what she told him was her name.

Hiyori noticed how easily she told him her name and mentally slapped herself for that. Now she lost her grip on him and is immediately flustered. Tsuna sat up and faced her. "Haha, it's ok. You don't have to be so distrusting of me." He said, smiling. When she really looked at Tsuna's expression, she saw that what he said was genuine. Hiyori didn't know how to really react but for now, but she would trust him; as much as she can for the time being.

While Tsuna was just smiling, Hiyori saw the blood from the scrape she gave him was coming down on his face. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe off the blood. While she was doing this, Tsuna blushed. "W-wait, you don't want to do that! It'll stain it." He said, but Hiyori didn't care at the moment.

She almost felt like she was indebt to him again, but kind of worse, and she defiantly did not like that. So, all she had to do was have the cut be away from her view to relieve her conscience. Hiyori reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a band aid. When she finished "tending" to his cut, she let out a satisfying huff.

Tsuna put his hand up to the band aid and then remembered of his cut. He was about to thank her when he heard someone yelling. "Tenth!" Gokudera's voice was heard as the pitter patter of his feet accompanied him. Yamamoto was also running behind him. Hiyori glared at them before she decided it was time to get away.

Although, she could already foresee the consequences, Hiyori used her flame. She did not have a ring or any weapon to carry out that flame but it was emitted from her eye; more specifically, the auburn eye that had been hidden by her bangs. When Tsuna saw her flame, he stood still. It almost felt as if his blood ran cold and he couldn't move. There was a strong sense of anger, sadness, and loneliness that floated about him and it was unbearable. The color of the flame was red but it didn't look like the storm flame.

The flame was of a deep red, which was close to the shade of blood. The flames engulfed her but it didn't look like she was on fire, more like she was dissolving with the dissipating flames. Hiyori apologized to him and then she was gone. By the time Gokudera and Yamamoto had reached Tsuna, they were shocked to see their friend shaking.

"Tsuna! Are you ok?" Yamamoto asked him, clearly concerned. "Tenth! What happened? What's wrong?" Gokudera asked frantically. Tsuna turned to the two in disbelief. "D-did you guys not feel that? How could you have not felt that weird aura just now?" He cried. Now both his rain guardian and storm guardian was confused.

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked back. Now Tsuna was even more confused. "How could they not have felt that? They were so close to us! Could it be… that they were not close enough? Or was it just me…?" He thought to himself. Nevertheless, right now his friends were worried sick and he had to reassure them.

"Never mind guys, it's nothing." Tsuna replied, inwardly begging that they'll believe his obvious lie. "Are you sure Tenth? You look pretty pale." Gokudera informed, also implying his uneasiness. Yamamoto then laughed, making the other two turn their attention to him.

"Oh Tsuna, I just noticed; Why do you have such a cute band aid on your face? Haha!"

"It's cute?" Tsuna really couldn't see the band aid himself so he was unsure of what it looked like.

"Now that I think about it… where did you get that Tenth?"

"Uhh, you see… I-" Tsuna was about to answer but he was interrupted by his phone. After he was done talking, he told Gokudera and Yamamoto the Reborn wanted them to return back to the mansion. This time, everyone was going back with unanswered questions.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I wanted to tell you guys that the conversations between Tsuna and Hiyori… and pretty much everyone else had been in Japanese. In the first chapter, I overlooked the specifics and forgot to tell you guys that when Tsuna and Hiyori first met, they were already speaking Japanese…. I think I'll have to brush up on that part~ I'm sorry!~<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you can review it!~ ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me warn you now, I've kinda added another oc, I hope you like~ Actually, I think there might be a few more oc's on the way ~ Oh but if you really can't imagine what Hiyori looks like by now, I guess I kind of made her with Shana from Shakugan No Shana in mind… yeah, something like that~**

**Oh yea! Don't be expecting the chapters to be updated every 2-3 days or something plz, I'm just putting out as many as I can before the break ends~**

* * *

><p>As Hiyori appeared on the roof of one of the building near Tsuna, she fell to her knees and clutched her red eye. The after effects of using her flame were not to be taken lightly but she felt like she had to use it this time. It would be too much trouble to get confronted by Tsuna's friends. As the pain was slowly leaving, she found herself being able to blink again.<p>

Hiyori looked over the edge to the roof to see that Tsuna and the other two were leaving the site, giving her the chance to let out a sigh of relief. She then sensed someone behind her and alarmingly turned around.

"Hmm~ how long has it been since I've seen you use that flame of yours? How long has it been since you have left home Hiyo-chan?" The person asked in a rather mocking tone. Hiyori gritted her teeth but she stood where she was.

"Oh, don't try attacking me Hiyo-chan, I've only come here to show my dearest sister a trick I've learned." And with that, the person stepped out of the shadows. The girl had pale skin and had blond hair. The girl wore a puffy blue dress that came to her knees. The dress was very girly and was filled with bows and lace. The outfit was tied together with crème boots and a white and blue choker. She was almost like a doll. She had very sharp eyes, like Hiyori, she was also had heterochromatin eyes. One was a deep blue and the other was an icy blue but was almost close to white.

"W-what did you do?" Hiyori asked, horrified when she saw that the girl held her different color eyes proudly since her bangs only ran across her forehead neatly unlike Hiyori's.

"What do you mean? I've only been trying to be like my lovely sister~" The girl responded, criss-crossing her hands.

"You don't know the effects of this Yuzu?" Hiyori yelled. "Why did you do that? I already left home, shouldn't you-"

"Did you know how hard mama and papa are trying to find you? Where were you hiding all this time?" 'Yuzu' asked, feigning concern. This shocked Hiyori.

"Haha, the only reason I'm here is to kill you, then I can just bring your corpse back and have them cry over it. Maybe then they'll finally get over it." Yuzu continued but then she paused. "How about I make things more fun? Before I do anything, would you like to tell me what that boy is to you? From what I heard, he seems to be a very important person. I hear he's one year away from becoming the Vongola boss~ how did you become acquaint with such a person Hiyo-chan?"

Hiyori's eyes widen in disbelief. "You can't be serious, him? He's so… so… so weak!"

"Ahh, but I don't lie sis, that's him~ You seem to know him well, it would be a pity if anything happened to him and you were blamed for it, maybe then mama and papa would stop going through so much trouble to find you~" Yuzu said, holding a crooked smile before she too, used the same disappearing move Hiyori had used before.

"Wait! Yuzu!" Hiyori yelled, running towards the girl trying to reach out but it was too late. Yuzu was gone and now Hiyori was shouldered with yet another difficult task. She had to protect him. Remembering where Tsuna lived, Hiyori jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the forest. She could have just 'teleported' there but the last bit left her with little energy. "Shit shit shit!" Was all she could think.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto finally made it back when they were greeted by a pissed off Reborn. "What the hell took you so long?" He asked. Then he noticed the band aid on Tsuna's face. "And what is that?" Reborn asked, now curious. His question also reminded Gokudera and Yamamoto of their curiosity as well.

"Yeah Tsuna, where did you get that? You've been avoiding the question for a while now haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh, u-uh, I was you know being clumsy as always and this girl gave me a band aid for my cut." Tsuna told the three, and in a sense, he was pretty sure what he said was the truth. If he was able to control his laughter, he wouldn't have received both the cut and the band aid from the same girl.

"Really? That's nice of her." Yamamoto said simply.

"You should be more careful Tenth!" Gokudera cautioned.

"I'm surprised she didn't just take a knife and stick it in you face, I mean, we're not exactly in the safest place on earth." Reborn commented. Tsuna almost fell over from his remark.

"Well, I was just informed by the Ninth that we are meeting an important family tomorrow so be on your best behavior. They seem to be having a problem for a while now and are coming to us for aid. This task is very important so don't blow it." Reborn informed and warned as he walked away from the trio.

"Hmm? I wonder what kind of problem they are having." Tsuna thought out loud.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Yamamoto answered cheerfully.

"Don't look so happy you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Tsuna found it difficult to do the same. He was just lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. What was keeping him awake was the reminder of that awful feeling he experienced when he saw Hiyori's flame. It looked similar to the storm flame and yet, it didn't look like it was running on dying will or resolve.

In an attempt to clear his head, he got up and opened the window for some air. Closing his eyes, he breathed in but then paused when he heard the sound of trees rustling. He held his hand out the window but felt no wind and that was when he opened his eyes again. To his surprise, a silhouette of a person was seen; someone trying to climb a tree.

The person seemed to be having a hard time and was merely just swinging around while their two hands were holding a branch. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, that person was Hiyori. She figured that since it was night time, there would be much more guards than during the day so she thought that no one would look at a tree. What she hadn't thought about was the fact that she couldn't climb trees and she had a fear of heights.

Now she was stuck hanging on a branch. Giving one last kick, she was able to latch a leg on the branch, making it easy for her to fully climb on it.

"I will NEVER climb trees again." She thought regretfully.

Looking straight ahead of her, she saw someone looking right back at her. She jumped in shock and almost lost balance on the branch but she was able to hold on. By now, Tsuna had gotten a clear sight of who it was and he was just as shocked.

"W-what is she doing here? W-what do I do now? I can't leave her like that; someone will catch her for sure!" Tsuna thought and then he looked at Hiyori again.

He decided to reach his hand out and motioned Hiyori to jump. Seeing what he was trying to say, she made an "X" with her hands indicating "no."

"What? Why not? If someone finds you like this, you'll be in big trouble!" Tsuna told her.

"I don't want to jump…" Hiyori said, frightfully looking down at the ground that presently seemed so far from her.

Before Tsuna said anything else, he saw that she was shaking. "She must be afraid of high places… and yet she climbed a tree… ok, this might not work but I have to try…"

"Could it be, you're afraid of heights?~" He asked in a taunting tone.

"N-no, not at all!" Hiyori yelled back. She didn't want to look any weaker in front of him than she did now, so she tried keeping her composure.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind jumping right? It's so close~" Tsuna pressed on.

Now Hiyori was stuck. She really didn't want to jump but she couldn't back out. Gritting her teeth, she thought about it for a split second. With her pride overcoming her logic, she did jump. Just like last time, she also jumped right on Tsuna this time.

"T-t-there! I did it!" Hiyori said, feeling slightly proud but was trembling.

Sitting upright, Tsuna also felt her trembling. "Oh, haha sorry for making you do that." Tsuna apologized lightly. With that, he pulled her in for a hug. "W-what are you doing?" Hiyori asked in a panicking tone.

"Hmm? Well, I guess this is what I do to my erm… brother at home when he has nightmares. Or when he's scared… haha…" Tsuna replied in an awkwardly fashion.

Hiyori blushed, she felt like such a kid right now. Pushing him away bashfully as she stared down to the floor. "I'm fine, really just… just let me stay here for a while." Hiyori said bluntly, now putting on her indifferent face again. While facing Tsuna, she saw that he still had the band aid she gave him from earlier. It was light pink and had a cute rabbit on it, holding a strawberry. At first, she didn't want to give him such a band aid but his character actually followed suit with the band aid. She smiled at the sight of the band aid; just a little bit.

"… EH?" Tsuna cried but she quickly stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Now listen here, I'm not doing this because I want to. Something bad will happen if I'm not here and I can't rely on you or your horrible security guards to prevent it. Trust me."

"B-but here? You're just going hang out in my room? For how long?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"As long as it takes." Hiyori retorted, a bit annoyed with his many questions.

"What if someone finds out?" Tsuna questioned.

"Hmm…" Hiyori paused to look around, she presumed the room they were currently in was Tsuna's room so, "I don't know… I guess I can always hide in the closet or something."

"Are you serious?" Tsuna cried once more.

Hiyori then yawned. "I'm tired, I'll just take a corner of your room then~"

"Y-you can't sleep on the floor! You'll catch a cold!" Tsuna exclaimed, full of worry.

"And what do you suggest we do? I can't take the bed; it's not mine to sleep in." Hiyori replied, while gritting her teeth out of annoyance.

"Well…" Tsuna began.

"This is so stupid…" Hiyori complained, looking dully at the ceiling.

"W-well, it's better than sleeping on the floor isn't it?" Tsuna stuttered.

She sighed at his comment. "I'm beginning to debate whether or not this was a good idea…" She thought to herself. "I can't believe I'm doing something so stupid. This guy… is very strange, he almost makes me want to trust him whole heartedly; the way he's been acting…"

With the two's personalities clashing, Tsuna decided that they should just divide the bed, that way; they can relieve each other's conscience. Right in the middle was a pillow which served as a divider. Tsuna was lying on the side near the door, just in case anyone was to come in and Hiyori lied closer to the window.

"Alright, I'll deal with this for just one night but if you go anywhere over the line, you're going to get it." Hiyori threatened.

"Alright! Don't worry!" Tsuna held his hands up. "This is what I get for being nice! I hope I'll be able to live another day!" His inner chibi sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe Yay!~ Another chapter down! Now, I thought it was a bit out of character for Tsuna to taunt anyone but I figured he should be a little more daring here ^o^ you know, since he usually isn't when he's not in his HDWM… I think I'll make him maybe just a little more daring as the story follows along. I mean… the story only portrays a year after everything but people can kinda sort of change in a year! ^_^ ~ <strong>

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you can review it!~ ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jell-O world! How long has it been? A week? XD Well, here's the new chapter!~ I thought it was fairly embarrassing to write and I think I had a fit of flustered moments~ Well I hope you like it and if it's weird or whatever, you should tell me~**

* * *

><p>As morning approached, Hiyori was coming out of her sleep. She blinked harshly as she felt the sun's rays hitting her eyes. Trying to turn around and face the other way, she felt that she couldn't. Something was trapping her. Slowly looking down, she found that Tsuna had wrapped his arms around her. Hiyori blushed heavily and she quickly got out of his grasp. Her action caused Tsuna to wake up as well, sort of. Before he could fully wake up, he was punched by Hiyori. He fell off the other side of the bed while letting out one of his familiar "HIIIEEE!'s"<p>

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna asked, with his inner chibi holding his nose; regretting his decision of coming to Hiyori's aid last night.

"Y-y-you crossed the line! Where's the pillow anyways?" This time, Hiyori stuttered and was still blushing profusely.

When both of them saw that the pillow was near the bottom of the bed, about to fall, they sweat dropped.

"And how did it end up all the way there?" Hiyori asked, pointing at the poor pillow, about to fall off the edge.

"I don't know! You can ask me a hundred times but I'll never know. And just so you know, this could have been on you!" Tsuna accused.

"Now that I think about it… I do have a habit of throwing things in my sleep…" Hiyori thought out loud, realizing she just said that; she turned to see that Tsuna had a rather satisfying look on his face as if the tables have turned.

"Then why were you …" Now thinking back, maybe if it wasn't for her throwing habit, it wouldn't have lead to the events of the present. "You know what, just shut up." She said, pointing to him. She hated the fact that she had lost to him in an argument.

"Hmm~ does this mean I was right?~" Tsuna asked in an amused tone, only to regret it a second later when he was hit in the face with a pillow.

Before Hiyori could do anything more, she faced the door. "It's those two maids again." She recognized. Opening the door of the closet as fast as she can, she got in and held a finger to her lips. Then she closed the door of the closet.

The door that leads to Tsuna's room flung opened. The two maids were holding their broom and mop in a defensive form.

"Sawada-sama! We heard you yell so we thought something was wrong! Did something happen?" The maid named "Ayane" started.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Her fellow maid, Hikari asked.

"Oh, don't worry it was nothing." Tsuna said and he let out a half hearted chuckle; confusing the maids.

"Anyways, you should get ready for breakfast Sawada-sama. It's almost 9:00." Ayane informed.

"Ok; thank you Ayane-san, Hikari-san." Tsuna said, making the two fluster.

"You know you don't have to use the –san part right? It's fine if you drop it Sawada-sama." Hikari said kindly.

"Well, then wouldn't it be fair if you could just call me Tsuna?" He questioned.

The two maids then put on a shocked expression. "You know we could never do that Sawada-sama!" Ayane exclaimed.

"Y-yeah! Well, I guess we jumped in here for no reason. We will be taking out leave Sawada-sama." Hikari concluded; bowing and Ayane did the same before they both left the room and closed the door shut.

When the two left, Tsuna made his way over to the closet and opened the door. "It's fine, they left. You can come out now."

"Hmm~ Finally!" Hiyori got out and stretched.

"Oh yeah, what exactly are you trying to protect me from anyways?" Tsuna decided to ask.

"… That… I can't tell you yet." She answered, leaving him all the more curious. Trying to shift the conversation, she decided to ask a question of her own. "But what are you doing today? Don't tell me I'm going to have to sit in that closet of yours all day!~"

"Well, I think I'm supposed to meet an important famiglia for something…" Tsuna responded.

"Ahh that right, if I remember correctly, you're a year away from becoming the boss of the Vongola right?" Hiyori thought about it.

"Ehh? How did you know?" Tsuna was surprised she knew at all.

"Hey, word travels fast~" She replied casually.

Before anything else was said, her stomach grumbled; causing Hiyori to blush again and Tsuna laughed.

"Don't worry, just stay here and I'll try to bring up food as fast as I can." Tsuna assured as he walked out the door, leaving Hiyori alone.

"Hmm~ looks like I'll be pretty bored…" She thought to herself. But then she looked over to see that there was a very big, expensive looking TV and she cracked a crafty smile.

At the dining table downstairs, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were all sitting around, having breakfast. Ayane and Hikari were also there. While Tsuna and his friends were having eggs and toast, Reborn was only sipping an espresso. The four of them ate and talked for about half an hour when Tsuna decided that it was about time to bring something up to Hiyori.

"A-ano Ayane-san, Hikari-san, do you mind if I bring this up to my room?" Tsuna asked, holding up some toast and a jar of orange marmalade.

"Oh! Not at all Sawada-sama! Go ahead!" Ayane answered cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Tsuna said, and he rushed out the dining room. Before he was completely out of the room, he turned back to his friends and tutor.

"Hey guys, can we hang out a little bit later? I kinda have stuff I wanna get done right now haha….." Tsuna pleaded.

"Sure thing Tsuna!" Yamamoto answered.

"If you say so Tenth, but remember! You can always call me if you need anything!" Gokudera replied encouragingly.

"Alright, thanks guys." And with that, Tsuna left.

"Now, I'm really curious. Just what is that Dame-Tsuna hiding from us?~" Reborn thought curiously. For now, he would just relax but later, his student was going to get it.

Tsuna made it up to his room and when he opened the door, he saw that Hiyori was sitting on his bed watching TV.

"What are you doing? What if someone heard the TV?" Tsuna cried.

"Don't worry! I put the volume really low and besides, don't tell me you thought I was just going to sit here and wait for like half an hour." Hiyori answered, still looking at the TV.

Tsuna sighed. "Anyways here, I was only able to get some toast and marmalade." He said, passing the food to her.

"It's ok, I actually like marmalade." She complied.

"Nee~ Tuna fish, you said you had a brother at home… am I right when I assume that this is not your permanent home?" Hiyori asked while spreading the marmalade of toast.

"Yeah, I actually live- wait…. Tuna fish? You can't say my name so you just made things easier for yourself?" Tsuna deadpanned.

"But your name is so hard to pronounce!~" Hiyori sobbed.

"How hard is it to say Tsuna?" he asked.

"Very!" And with that, another argument was put to rest.

"Akane-san, you are really weird… To be Japanese and not be able to say "Tsu" correctly…" Tsuna confirmed.

"Hmm? Akane-san? You can just call me Hiyori… Akane-san sounds way too formal~" She said, taking a bit out of her toast.

"Oh, ok…"

After a few hours of just hanging around and watching some random things on TV, Hiyori looked out the window to an alarming sight. Yuzu and her parents got out of a very familiar, expensive looking car, driven by a butler.

"The famiglia you are supposed to meet. Is it the Blanc famiglia?" Hiyori asked, with no emotion detected in her voice.

"I guess so, I mean… I really don't know who they are but I hear they are an important family with a problem and they're coming to us for help." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm, then I guess you should head down to greet them." She figured, since the three figures were seen heading towards the Vongola estate.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Tsuna agreed, and was heading out the door again. But before he could turn the knob, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hmm?" he turned around.

"Trust me when I say this but… be careful." Hiyori said, with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Alright, don't worry." Tsuna reassured her, and he headed out.

Hiyori frowned. "This is going to get very close to complicated…" She thought to herself. She could already feel Yuzu's flame and there was no doubt that she could do the same right now.

Upon coming close to the entrance, Yuzu held a crooked smile that she had before but her parents didn't noticed. They were too busy thinking about how they should address their problem.

After being greeted and both sides re/introduced themselves to each other, they all headed to the meeting room.

In the room were Yuzu and her parents, the Ninth, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. They were all sitting around a big meeting table except Reborn who was just leaning again the wall.

"So, I heard you had a problem for some time now?" the Ninth started.

"Yes, and we tried to resolve it ourselves but we just can't seem to be able to." Yuzu's mother, Christina Blanc explained.

While both of the parents spoke with the Ninth, she sat there and let her eyes just wander around the room aimlessly. She got a good look of Tsuna without raising any suspicion but she found this situation fairly amusing. Tsuna also looked at the girl for some time. There was a split second where their eyes met and during that short time, he felt like those eyes could pierce right through him. He had a bad feeling although he couldn't accuse her of anything, but there was something that flared his intuition.

Yuzu stood up, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Ano! Can I please use the bathroom?" She asked sweetly.

"Ahh, yes, the maids can show you where it is." The Ninth directed.

Upon approaching the maids, she assured them that she could find it on her own. So the maids just gave her the directions. Walking up the stairs, she could feel her sister's presence more and more with each step.

"Now where are you Hiyo-chan?" She thought to herself.

Hiyori had already masked her presence for some time now, but knew the sooner or later, her sister would get to her. She decided to hide in the closet again, if Yuzu were to get too close, she would attack. As Hiyori predicted, Yuzu did enter the room. Coming closer to the closet door, she was about to open it but didn't get the chance, as Hiyori tackled her to the ground.

"Haha, did you know Hiyo-chan? Mama and papa are here today because of you. They were going to ask the Vongola's help to search for you. Don't you feel so love?" Yuzu spoke calmly.

"I suggest you tell them to stop coming here and just say I'm dead." Hiyori replied indifferently.

"Oh, now how can I do that? You know they would want to know everything. I can't just bring home a random body; think of all the DNA tests they would have the body go through, and just to make sure it's yours~ No, it has to be your body." Yuzu decided, and she ignited her flame, making Hiyori do the same.

Unlike Hiyori's flame, which was ignited on the left eye, Yuzu's was on the right and hers looked similar to the rain attribute but was also much deeper and darker in color.

As the two were fighting, Tsuna could feel a familiar feeling from before. He tensed up, which did not go unnoticed by his friends, or Reborn.

"Hey, I think I need to go to the bathroom, if you'll excuse me." He said and walked out of the room quickly. This left everyone else a little bewildered of what had suddenly made the teen so uneasy.

He then started running as soon as he got out of the room. Tsuna put on his gloves and ate a pill, which put him in Hyper Dying Will Mode. That dreadful feeling that he felt before had intensified with every step he took but he kept going anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like I've left you with a cliff hanger XD well, until next time!~ Don't forget to review!~ ^O^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**There was some fighting, and some not fighting XD I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his room with a loud "Bang," Tsuna saw that Hiyori was pinned again the glass window. "Hiyori!" he called.<p>

"Baka-Tuna! Don't come in here!" Hiyori yelled back.

Tsuna hesitated. While he was still at the door, Yuzu turned her attention to him. "Ahh yes, you're that Vongola boy~" She said nonchalantly.

"Haha, this is too amusing!" Yuzu laughed. "I'm sorry, but your sky flames would be useless here~"

Tsuna could only glare at her, he wanted to do so much more but something was stopping him. It almost felt as though he was in pain, just standing at the door.

"Nee Hiyo-chan~" Yuzu turned back, still keeping a strong grip on Hiyori's neck. "I could barely sense you when I came here. You've gotten weak haven't you?~ That pathetic flame you have right now, it doesn't compare to mine!" She then pressed Hiyori against the glass even harder and it started to form tiny cracks. Little by little, the slits traveled further from its origin and in a single second, the whole thing shattered.

Tiny shards started to impale them both but neither were actually paying any attention. Tsuna couldn't think straight at this time and charged in the room. To both of their surprise, Tsuna was able to kick Yuzu away from Hiyori. She hit the wall hard, but didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my, you don't feel the smallest bit of guilt that you've kicked a girl?~" She asked, slowly getting up.

"Not at all." He said calmly.

Hiyori took the chance to look at Tsuna. It was very strange to see him like this. There had only been one other time that he had those eyes and the flame on his head.

"I think I'll stop for now, everyone downstairs would surely worry if we don't go back nee?~" Yuzu asked.

Tsuna was shocked. "Is this girl crazy? How can-! After everything that's happened, she wants us to act normally?" he thought in awe.

"Actually, she has a point. You two should clean yourselves up and head down." Hiyori agreed. When Tsuna saw her standing up as well, his orange orbs widened. There were so many cuts on her; some pieces of glass were still stuck to her skin.

"What-!" He started but didn't get a chance to finish. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. I can make it look as though nothing's happened. But for now, you and Yuzu should just head down. It would be too much trouble for everyone to come up here." She interrupted.

Yuzu grabbed Tsuna's arm and tugged on it. "Mou!~ Lets go!" And she dragged him out of the room. Before closing the door, she gave Hiyori one last smile.

Hiyori sighed as she looked at the window. "I was going to heal myself, but it doesn't look like I'll have any energy left after fixing this stupid thing… I better do it quickly too." Looking over to where Tsuna had kicked Yuzu, she saw that Yuzu had taken the shards of glass out of her body and left it there for her. There was still some blood that coated the shards but it didn't matter.

Holding her hand up, thin red strips came out. They picked up every single shard of glass and held it up to the window frame. Once every piece was held in the right position, a bright red line filled between the cracks and once it was gone, the window looked brand new. By now, her flame had gotten so small, it was like melting ice; slowly becoming nothing.

"Now, to tend to my wounds." She thought, and so she dragged herself to the bathroom.

On the way back, Tsuna's flame dispersed and he yanked his arm from Yuzu's grasp. "Just what do you think you're doing? How can you act as if nothing's happened?" He yelled.

"Ah-ah~ let's not cause a scene Vongola-san~" Yuzu replied. "Just so you know, I don't regret anything I've done. We are siblings, we can get into fights~"

"W-what? You guys are related?" he really didn't know what to say beyond that.

"So many questions, and yet none are coming through nee?~ Well, I can't go in looking like this." She said, looking down at her dress. It had streaks of blood and there were many cuts on her arms. She held her hands out and blue strips laced over her arms and dress. In no time, they became a light blue and then faded to nothing. She was completely healed and there was not one stain on her dress.

"H-h-how did you-?" Tsuna stammered.

"Hmm?~ You see, unlike your flames, ours is a bit different. Should you have the Sun flame, you can also heal wounds. The bad thing is that it has it's limitations. At most, they can heal cuts but not life threatening injuries. With my kind of flame, it can revive me if someone stabbed me in the stomach and cut me open~ Not to mention, the kind of flame that Hiyo-chan and I have can follow any of our beckoning. That- I think I'll leave for you to figure out on your own~" Yuzu explained, leaving the last bit of information out.

By the time the two approached the door that lead to the meeting room, Yuzu's flame had also disappeared.

"Gomenesai!~ I thought I would find my way around here but I got lost! Good thing Sawada-san was there to guide me!~" Yuzu cried, putting on an apologetic face. Tsuna deadpanned as he saw the girl put on an act flat out like that.

"Did something happen Tenth? You left for quite a while." Gokudera asked.

"N-no, nothing happened really. I just helped her find her way." Tsuna answered, following Yuzu's lie.

The entire meeting ended ten minutes after the uneventful fight. The Ninth had promised to do whatever he can to help the Blanc famiglia. As everyone left the meeting room, they headed to the vestibule to send off the Blanc family.

Yuzu turned back to Tsuna one last time. "Thanks again Sawada-san!~" Turning so that only half of her face is seen, she gave him a crooked smile. No one else noticed this but Tsuna and he frowned in return.

Once the doors closed, Tsuna turned around to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "So guys, what did they say their problem was?"

"Oh! It turns out that that girl had a sister. She's missing and her parents want us to try and find her." Yamamoto answered simply.

Tsuna stiffened. He couldn't believe it; he had no idea what to do. That missing girl is in his room and no one knows but him, Hiyori and her sister. From what he could gather, Hiyori doesn't want to be found and Yuzu wants to keep it that way.

"Well, we have plenty of time. So Tenth, do you want to go eat lunch?" Gokudera offered.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't feel really hungry right now. I'll see you guys later." Tsuna rejected kindly and ran upstairs, leaving his guardians confused and worried for their friend.

This didn't go unnoticed by Reborn. He wanted to find out what his student was keeping from him but for now, he had to follow the Ninth and talk about other things in detail.

When Tsuna ran to his room, he closed it softly and locked the door. Turning his attention to the window, he saw that Hiyori was right when she said she could make it look as though nothing happened.

He then looked to his bed and saw that Hiyori was sleeping on it. The way she handled her wounds were quite poorly. It didn't look as though she tied it very tightly. Some on her arms were left untied.

Tsuna got closer and chuckled. Hiyori was usually either dangerously indifferent or really loud when she wanted to be. To see her sleeping made her look so defenseless and calm. Looking over, he saw that the first aid kit was still out so he decided to redo her bandages. After unwrapping and rewrapping most of the bandages, it looked neater and was tied a little bit tighter. While he was on the last wound, Hiyori scrunched her face and woke up. Staring straight at Tsuna for a second, she realized her situation and sat up immediately.

"Ahh! Wait! I'm almost done!" Tsuna said, holding her arm in place so the bandages wouldn't come loose.

Hiyori glanced down to see that her sloppy bandages were renewed. "What… why did you redo them?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Because I just wanted to…" Tsuna replied, still working on tying the last bandage in place.

"You really didn't have to do that but…. Thanks…" Hiyori looked away, which made Tsuna smile.

"It's fine really. But I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

"Is it true that your parents are looking for you? They said you've been missing for a long time." Tsuna informed.

"Ehh…? Heh, I knew they came here for that…" Hiyori muttered.

"Why do you avoid them? They seem to miss you terribly. And is it true that the girl with them is your sister?" he asked, really confused with everything.

Hiyori didn't answer. How she really trust him? She had already said too much when she told him her name. Looking down at her hands, she thought about it a little deeper. Then, she turned to Tsuna.

"It's complicated…" Hiyori managed. She then looked over to Tsuna with a face that made him feel as bad as he did when he sensed her flames. He decided to stop where he was.

Hiyori turned to the window and saw that the sun was going down. She sighed before say, "I guess I should leave then. I spent enough time here."

"Ehh? You're just going to leave!" Tsuna panicked. "But your wounds-"

"Will heal in time. I just don't want to feel indebt to you anymore; I hate that feeling the most." She said indifferently as she walked over and opened the latch of the window.

"But you don't have to be! I didn't even do much." Tsuna said back.

"You gave me a place to stay and you gave me food. I hate the fact that I can't give you anything in return."

"I can't believe it, because of him... I went against my own rules. I can't get any closer to this person." Hiyori thought.

"W-what are you going to do now? Are you just going to leave?"

Opening the window completely, she turned to him one last time with no emotion on her face before jumping out of it.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out. When he ran over to the window, there was not a person in sight.

Hiyori ran away from where she was. She ran as fast as she could. While she was close to the entrance of the forest, she stopped. Panting harshly, she held on to her knees for support. She legs were weak and trembling. Hiyori was now just staring at the ground. She didn't have to look up to see that the clear sky had been covered by dark clusters of clouds.

"If I didn't use my flames for that stupid window, I could have... I could have..." she wasn't able to finish her train of thoughts when she saw raindrops hitting the ground right in front of her. What was strange that she didn't feel any other raindrops hit her at all. Blinking her eyes twice, she realized what it was.

"W-why am I...?" Hiyori looked down confused.

A few days after Hiyori left Tsuna was just depressed around the mansion. Gokudera and Yamamoto were both equally confused of their friend who's been acting weird lately. Their attempts to cheer him up or try to have him open up to them went unsuccessfully. Reborn was just annoyed as hell at the moment. He wasn't able to get anything out of his student yet and he had it.

At around dawn, he went straight to Tsuna's room and forcefully opened the door. The door banged on the wall and rebounded. By the time it closed itself loudly, Reborn was in the room. The loud noised startled Tsuna out of his sleep and he quickly woke up.

Looking up, he was met with a gun to the face. "I suggest you tell me what's going on with you before I pull the trigger." Reborn spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did I leave you full of anticipation or are you sitting there pushing some dust together to make a dust bunny? I hope you like my story and please remember to review it helps a lot!~ Now the fight did not last long nor was it super serious but I have a reason for that which I will explain next time~ Keep reading!~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! It's another chapter of Maddening Whether yay!~ X3 So, I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's honey colored eyes widened when he saw what was in front of him, that familiar green gun. Sitting up straight, he stared at the gun.<p>

"W-what are you doing Reborn?" He asked, seriously afraid. If it's anything he's learned from being with Reborn, he knows that he wouldn't hesitate shooting anyone or anything.

"Dame-Tsuna, your mood lately has been too annoying. What is it exactly that's made you like this? Don't even try lying." Reborn said, pointing his gun even closer; his deep black eyes boring into Tsuna's.

"I can't tell him what's been going on! He's going to kill me! But... he's going to kill me if I don't tell him... I gotta find a way out of this." Tsuna thought quickly.

"I can't tell you **yet**." Tsuna said, emphasizing greatly on the word "yet." "D-d-don't worry! I'll tell you soon but I don't think it's a good time right now. We're supposed to go on a search today for the Blanc famiglia's daughter right? I'm pretty sure you would figure it out by then. You have to trust me." He explained.

"Hmm, funny thing is I don't." Reborn smirked, but he held the gun down and just walked out of the room. He was going to force the answer out of his student but then, Tsuna said something interesting. It almost seems as though it was turned into a game. He'd rather fit the pieces together himself instead of having someone else do it for him.

Tsuna didn't bother feeling confused; he was just relieved that he wasn't killed by Reborn. Slumping back in his bed, he couldn't help but get up again and look at the window. The sun was about halfway above the horizon. The sky was a dark blue at the top but transitioned to a pastel blue as it got lower.

Giving the window a distanced look, he went back to sleep. Later in the morning, just as he got up, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out.

It turned out to be his storm and rain guardian. Yamamoto looked cheerful as always and surprisingly, Gokudera looked more excited than usual.

"Nee Tenth, today we get to go on a mission right? I can't wait!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied. Then something struck him. "Hey guys, a few days ago when we had that meeting with the Blanc famiglia... When I wasn't with you guys, did you feel anything weird?"

"No, I don't think so..." Yamamoto said.

"No Tenth. Why? Was there something going on?" Gokudera asked him.

"Ehh...? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

This time, Tsuna was even more confused. The first time Tsuna felt Hiyori's flames his guardians were not able to even went they were just a few feet away. He thought it was because they were still not close enough. After what happened during his meeting with the Blanc family; he felt the intensity of both Hiyori's and her sister's flames even when being one floor below them. Why couldn't they? Why couldn't anybody? No body reacted. They only saw him responding to the flames.

"What exactly have you been noticing Tenth? You asked us that once before as well..." Gokudera questioned.

"I-I don't know. But it looks like I might find out today..." Tsuna said, knowingly to himself.

"You know Tsuna; if there's anything you want to tell us you should." Yamamoto jumped in.

"That's right! After all, you are not alone Tenth!" Gokudera agreed.

"Haha, thanks guys. We should head out for the mission nee?" Tsuna gestured.

"Let's go!" Both of his guardians shouted. It was weird to see them agree on so many things at a time. It didn't even look like they had any of those bickering fits anymore.

Hiyori had woken up at around the late morning. When she looked around to see where she was, she found that she was leaning next to a tree.

"Hmm... Must have fallen asleep..." She thought to herself.

Hiyori had taken shelter under a tree for a few days not too far from the entrance of the forest when she realized she didn't have an exact roof to return to anyways.

"I should get out of here..." Was her last thought before she got up and headed into the busy streets.

While walking, she looked down at her hands. The bandages were still in place. She couldn't help but bash on herself for being at such a defenseless state when Tsuna found her after the fight. Opening her palms, she let a few thin strips of red lace under the bandages and disappear.

Hiyori could already feel her cuts healing but she didn't want to take off the thick white stripes that covered her arms, not yet. Something was holding her back and she didn't understand. It was like trying to throw away a stuffed animal you've had your whole life; being with you all your life.

While walking, her intuition caused her to jerk into a small alleyway. She felt a presence similar to one she would emit and it didn't take long for her to figure out who it was. Peeking out, she saw a girl in a nostalgic blue dress. This time, she was not alone nor with her family. Yuzu was walking along with someone who seemed to be a maid.

As Yuzu passed her, she didn't bother to glance over or anything; she kept walking as though Hiyori wasn't there. Hiyori decided it was time to get away from her and so she let the darkness overshadow her as she went deeper into the alleyway. When Yuzu saw that the maid was preoccupied with the groceries, she took the chance to slip away. Quickly yet quietly, she ran into the same alleyway Hiyori was in.

She made an archway with a blue outline and stepped through it. Meanwhile, Hiyori ran as fast as she could. When she got towards the end of it, there was a big wall but it also seemed that there were two other pathways to the left and to the right. **(1)**

As she approached the wall facing her, a great area of it combusted into blue flames and she was shocked to see Yuzu step out. Yuzu held a rather smug look on her face, happy with the reaction she's obtained from her sister.

"Nee Hiyo-chan, what are you doing out here again? I thought you were still with that Vongola boy~"

"I left before things got complicated." Hiyori spat.

"Oh~? Complicated how~?" Yuzu pressed on.

"I **really **don't want to be in debt to him anymore." She replied simply, causing her sister to deflate slightly. Yuzu was expecting another answer and she mentally deadpanned at her sister's response.

"And here I thought you were in love with him or something~" She added, trying to see if that was a hint at all.

"Hmm? What? I don't get it... if I really loved him I wouldn't have left... right?" Hiyori asked, uncertain. She was truly confused right now.

"Hmm~ You may be my older sister but you are far from understanding what I've already comprehend." Yuzu stated. After finishing what she had to say, she got serious and brought out her flame.

Getting into a defensive stance, Hiyori did the same. Yuzu was the first to take the initiative and she launched herself towards Hiyori. Swinging with her right fist in front of her, she was half disappointed, half expecting her sister to dodge it which she did. Hiyori ducked under and skid the opposite way Yuzu had gone, standing back up completely unscathed.

Cupping her hands together, red flames bursted through between her fingers. When separating them, an iron scythe slowly formed. The deathly weapon fell into Hiyori's hands rather harshly, catching her off guard. It was heavier than what she was used to and it almost felt like it would do more damage than benefit in her use.

Yuzu didn't bother doing anything at the moment. She stood still, confirming her latest thought. Folding her arms, she flashed a look of satisfaction.

Approaching Hiyori, Yuzu held her head up high. "Well look at that!~ I've never seen you so weak Hiyo-chan. What could possibly be holding you back from fighting like you always do?"

She lightly put her hand on Hiyori's arm and ignited her blue flames out from her palms. To her surprise, Hiyori jumped back quickly, dragging the scythe backwards as well. Then, while holding the handle of the scythe with one hand, she inspected her other one. The bandages had been burned on some ends and slipped off her arm. All of a sudden she felt an overwhelming feeling that was really unpleasant.

"What's going on with you sis? Your flames are so weak. Even more so than last time~" Yuzu taunted.

Hiyori was thinking the same question to herself. Looking down at her weapon, she could only frown. The tip had skid across the ground, leading a line. She couldn't even lift it up when jumping away; instead she had to pull it back with her.

While she was thinking to herself, Yuzu put her flames on her hands again and pulled out a sword. She then rushed to stab her sister. The sword impaled and went through Hiyori's stomach and she coughed out some blood. Yuzu then pulled it out quickly. Bending down, Hiyori place one of her hands over the wound.

Before either got a chance to advance, they heard a scream. The two put their attention to the voice responsible and it turned out to be the maid. It was not long before the maid fainted from seeing something so horrid. Yuzu just sighed, disgusted.

"So useless..."

Without warning, she walked pass her sister and looked down at the unconscious maid.

"We'll leave it like this for now. As much as I hate to leave our battles unfinished, I really can't leave this pathetic woman to lie here. I guess I'll just bring her back the easier way~" Yuzu said, creating a circle of blue flames around the maid and herself. The two drop through rather quickly and that was it. They were gone and Hiyori stood there clutching her stomach.

As she fell to the ground, the scythe bursted into red flames and disappeared. All her flames were gone and she was very close to passing out. Conjuring up any energy she had left, she tried to get up, but failed to do so. It hurt too much to get up.

Hiyori only brought herself up against a wall and leaned against it. Pulling her arm within her sleeve, she wiped the blood stain on her mouth and slowly saw her view fading but she forced herself to stay conscious. When lifting the arm that covers her mid section, all she saw was blood. Calming herself down, she was able to stay barely conscious. Pointing her index finger out, a tiny flame came about. Opening her palm, the tiny flame got bigger, but just a bit. She put the hand over her wound and dreaded the fact that with this small of a flame, it was going to take a while to heal.

While, Hiyori was in such a condition, Tsuna and his friends set out to find her with the majority not really knowing who she was but a missing person in a famiglia.

"She really couldn't have gotten too far right? Last time I saw her out here, she was just wandering around these streets." Tsuna thought to himself.

When the four (counting Reborn) arrived to the busy streets, they agreed to split up, with Reborn tagging along Tsuna.

A few hours into the search, they were about to head back when Tsuna's intuition caused him to stop where he was.

"Dame-Tsuna, what's wrong?" Reborn looked up to his student, a bit surprised by the look on his face.

His student looked troubled but it also seemed he had indicated something. Without taking a second thought, Tsuna turned around and ran into an alleyway a distance behind him.

Tsuna felt it, that flame. It was so weak but even if just a speck, he felt it. He ran as fast as he could, desperately. Hiyori also felt Tsuna's sky flames and quickly tried to get up. Her hastiness caused her to fall back down and this time, lose consciousness for good.

"Hiyori!" Was the last thing that echoed in her mind before she felt herself hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Uhh so like a "T" Haha, I'm really not good at explaining things~<strong>

**Now! Let me tell you, I know you're probably think that it's weird the Yuzu and Hiyori have moments where they can talk "rationally" but I kind of (or obviously) enabled that on purpose. You see, I still want them to fight with each other a lot but I still want to keep that one millimeter thick string that bonds the two. I guess I've done this because my story is part humor and I don't want it to be and overflow of seriousness. I mean, if I had to write in that format I guess I could, I just choose not to. If you think I should, tell me~ Or say whatever you want, Please Review!~ ^O^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't post on Saturday, I was just met with some really bad luck lately and I'm just so mad! But I hope u like this chapter ^o^**

* * *

><p>When Hiyori was able to open her eyes, she bolted upwards. This surprised everyone who was in the same room as her. She got defensive but winced when she felt the wound that she had received earlier.<p>

"A-ahh! Matte Hiyori! You're still hurt!" She heard a familiar voice and turned its direction.

"Tuna fish..." Hiyori mused.

"Oi! Who do you think you are calling the Tenth such a ridiculous name?" Gokudera stood up from his seat, earning him a glare from Hiyori.

"Wait guys, let's not fight haha." Yamamoto piped up.

Hiyori turned her attention to Yamamoto and then down to a stern looking baby with a really cool mafia looking suit.

"You two should leave." Reborn ordered, looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto; Which the two did, and said goodbye to everyone else.

"So, how exactly did you two get acquainted with each other?" Reborn asked, now turning back to the remaining people in the room. The two looked at each other and then back at Reborn. Hiyori knew that this wasn't a person to mess with but she didn't exactly want to tell a stranger anything either.

"I just lent her my umbrella two days after we got here." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm~ Is that so..." Reborn trailed off. "Did you have any other times where you met her, before or after you knew we were supposed to go look for her?"

"T-that's a little complicated... haha..." Tsuna stuttered. "Why do I feel really close to death right now?" He cried to himself.

"Don't avoid the question Dame-Tsuna." Reborn interjected, pointing his gun to Tsuna.

Without saying anything Hiyori jumped in Tsuna. Both Tsuna and Reborn were taken off guard but Reborn had Leon change back. Bringing his hat down to overshadow his eyes, he smiled. "Interesting. Well, I'll take my leave for now. We should talk later about what to do with her now that we found her." And with that, the Arcobaleno left the room.

"Waa! You owe me Tuna Fish! I had to cover for you and now my stomach hurts like crazy!" Hiyori yell, jumping back in bed. Tsuna deadpanned at the girl but inwardly smiled. He then frowned when he remembered how she got back here.

"Nee Hiyori, how did you get a wound like that?" He asked.

"Hmm? What this?" Hiyori asked back, carelessly. "I saw my sister again. Luckily, this was all she did before a maid we know fainted at the scene and she left with the maid. Oh, but don't worry, it's not like I would die after getting a wound like this. This is really nothing." She explained, pointing to her midsection.

"Hey who exactly tended to my wounds?" Hiyori asked, bringing the bottom part of her shirt up to see that it was wrapped with bandages. "It's so constricting."

"The maids here did actually." Tsuna answered. He then remembered what Yuzu had told him. _"__With my kind of flame, it can revive me if someone stabbed me in the stomach and cut me open~"_

"You know, regardless of whether or not you can still heal yourself after get such a wound, you should still be careful." Tsuna warned, truly worried for her wellbeing.

Hiyori suddenly found it hard to look at Tsuna. Turning away while slightly blushing she said "I know. Thanks."

Unbeknownst to Tsuna and Hiyori, the three that were said to have "left the room" only stepped out but stood close against the door ease dropping.

_**Before~**_

As Gokudera and Yamamoto were leaving, Yamamoto stopped and grabbed Gokudera's arm.

"Nee nee, don't you want to know what they're talking about?" He asked.

Gokudera didn't deny the fact that he was also curious and so he agreed to stay back; convincing himself that he's doing this only for "the better good of the Tenth."

After ease dropping a good amount, they heard some footsteps towards the door and jumped backwards. Trying to look natural at the scene, they saw the baby arcobaleno step out. The two guardians expected to be beaten up for what they did but were surprised to see that Reborn had also encouraged doing so.

The trio only smiled from what they heard their friend say to the mysterious girl.

**Present~**

"Wow, Tsuna seems to really care for this girl." Yamamoto was the first to speak up.

"What are you talking about? Tenth cares for everyone." Gokudera reasoned.

"Hmm, that's true but the vibe is different with her. Not to mention she is much more comfortable talking with Tsuna than us." Yamamoto pointed out.

"That's true, but we'll find out the depth of their relationship with time, for now, I'm hungry." Reborn said, and the three **really** headed off this time.

Back inside the room, Tsuna and Hiyori were just sitting around until she remembered something.

"Hey Tuna fish, what exactly are you going to do to me now that you found me?"

"I don't really know. But I'm pretty sure the point of us finding you was to return you to your family." Tsuna answered, although he had a bad feeling about this.

Hiyori frowned. "And what if I refused?"

"Ehh?" Tsuna replied, a bit dumbfounded; although it did make sense now that he looked back at her actions.

"And what if I don't want to go back? I don't know if you've noticed but I really don't want to. It's better for everyone if I don't." Hiyori said again, with a bit more of information.

"Why exactly is your sister trying to kill you?" Tsuna asked, thinking about how surreal it felt the past few days with the two fighting so much.

"Well, I guess it would have something to do with our childhood. I guess my parents gave me a surplus of attention but gave her none. I thought it would be better if I left so she would get some of that attention that she hasn't ever gotten but it seems she's now ignored more than ever with them trying to find me like crazy." She explained vaguely.

"Ehh? Isn't that a bit much? To want to kill someone for the sake of obtaining attention?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You shouldn't hate her for this. It's become her nature to act so, let her. Not that I pity my sister, but I did feel horrible as a kid to get twice as much of what she couldn't get. It's these kinds of negative feelings that has driven our flames to become distorted." Hiyori continued, holding her hands open to show Tsuna her flame up close. The flame appeared and it was just as red as he remembered. It felt like it was calling out for someone or something; it felt so lonely.

Closing her hand, the flame went away but the emotion it had emitted stuck with Tsuna.

"Our flames are no longer based off of resolve. They just turned into something different." She finished, looking down.

"Hey, you're not just going to send me back right? I mean, after trying so hard to get away, I really can't be right where I started." Hiyori tighten her grasp on the sheets below her.

"I don't really know how it's going to turn out but I'll do my best." Tsuna answered honestly. "I guess I'll head out now." He said, walking towards the door.

"Bai-bai." Hiyori waved childishly.

Smiling gently, Tsuna did the same. "Bai-bai." And he closed the door.

After staring at the door a little, Hiyori realized what she just said and was instantly embarrassed. She held the sheets and brought it up to where it covered her completely.

"Waa, that was so embarrassing! Why did I do that?" She thought to herself. "It's been so long since I've said that... why now? Why him? ... 'Bai-bai...'"

Closing the door behind him he couldn't help but frown when he remembered what Hiyori just said. "What does it mean for the flame to become distorted?" he thought.

Upon entering the dining room, Tsuna was met with quite a few interesting face expressions.

Ayane and Hikari had some creepy smiles on them and Yamamoto and Reborn had smiles that were almost as creepy as well. Gokudera just looked down with a guilty expression on his face.

"Is it true that you're in love with that girl Sawada-sama!" The maids asked frantically.

"Haha good for you Tsuna!" Yamamoto praised.

"I'm sorry Tenth! It wasn't my fault! The stupid baseball freak forced me to!" Gokudera broke down.

Without reacting to anything, Tsuna quickly slammed the door of the dining room and bolted.

"Looks like you guys scared him." Reborn finally spoke while sipping his espresso. Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped. After everyone calmed down, Reborn was the first to leave.

When he returned to his room, Tsuna just sighed. "What the heck was everybody talking about?"

"It seems that everyone is pretty interested in that girl, Hiyori Blanc." He heard someone say. Quickly turning around, he saw Reborn sitting on his desk and he jumped in shock.

"Reborn! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn only smirked, as he continued. "That girl is very strange; I could barely feel her flame. It was like barely feeling someone's pulse."

"She told me that her flames as well as her sister's are distorted. What does that mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked, hoping his tutor would have the answer.

"I'm not sure but I should have Giannini research it." Reborn responded.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we were having that meeting? Did you an overwhelming amount of intense flames? So far, it seems like no body else felt anything except me." Tsuna said, looking down.

"No, I didn't feel anything at all. But I assume that was also how you found her during the search as well?" Reborn inquired.

"Yeah, for some reason I was always the one feeling those flames and they had such an intense amount of sadness when used. It felt lonelier than anything." Tsuna said, putting on an expression to match.

"Maybe it's the bond you've created with her where she unconsciously is willing to emit those flames around you." Reborn offered; he wasn't a hundred percent sure be it seemed somewhat logical.

"That could be it..." Tsuna thought out loud. "But Reborn, what are we going to do? Are we just going to give her back to her family? She's tried really hard to get away and I don't think it's a good idea to send her back."

"Me and the Ninth were talking about this a few days ago and we decided that since this is your mission, you should do whatever you want. You will soon be the Vongola boss and we will not always be there to give you guidance. You should do what you feel is right. Come up with a plan that could suit everyone. It's like trying to piece together a puzzle although not all sides will agree with each other, but you must figure a way that everyone can at least be content." Reborn explained wisely.

"And if they don't agree, just kill them." He said, breaking his serious moment; causing Tsuna to fall over.

"You really think that I'd be able to figure something like that out?" Tsuna asked, a bit uncertain.

"Of course! You were taught by the greatest hit man in the world." Reborn answered, making Tsuna deadpan. "Just remember, whatever choice you make, you're not alone on it. You have people who will help and support you."

Reborn then left the room for Tsuna to think. Lying on his bed, he let Reborn's words seep in. At this point, it seemed so scary how close he really was to becoming the boss of the Vongola. He decided to leave all of this stuff for the next day and he slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose that's it for now, but I feel like there's going to be a lot more coming. Stay Tuned!~ You know, for some reason I feel almost as though Tsuna's kinda like acting like Giotto at this part I can't explain it... JUST THIS WEIRD FEELING And plz Review, it helps XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Brace yourselves for some brain squishing parts O.O Lolz by that, I meant complicated stuff~**

* * *

><p>The next few days within the manor were a bit less than fine. Tsuna was still bombarded with questions and Hiyori was getting annoyed. Those questions included her and had nothing to do with the person asking. Although she would have liked to just punch everyone in the mouth, she really couldn't. Walking through the halls faster than she usually did, she headed straight to Tsuna's room.<p>

"Oi Baka Tuna!" She screamed upon coming in.

"Whoa what?" Tsuna yelled, half sitting up half turning to face the direction of the voice. He fell in the process. It was seven in the morning and Tsuna was still asleep when Hiyori barged in.

To say that she was livid was an understatement. It was already awkward enough when she knew like nobody else in the manor besides Tsuna and now they were all looking at her weird! With a mix of annoyance and her inability to really address her feelings towards others, Hiyori was practically a ticking time bomb and she just happened to have exploded at seven in the morning~

"Why are those people always looking at me weirdly? I mean, I know I can't be a hundred percent trusted but this is something else and it's freaking the junk out of me!" She yelled, grasping her hair like a person going mad.

Tsuna sweat dropped at what he was seeing. "Wait... what are you talking about again?" He asked stupidly. That earned him a punch in the face.

"Your people! They're really weird. At first I thought they were acting all out of character because I was here but at the same time, their actions melted into something else. I can't describe it..." Hiyori admitted looking down.

"Haha I'm sure you're just not use to everyone yet. Everyone is really nice, you should try opening up to them." Tsuna replied, trying to sooth over a problem that he really couldn't understand but in a sense understood.

Hiyori bit her bottom lip a little bit. Besides family and Tsuna, she really hasn't ever taken off that invisible mask that she wears in front of everyone. She hated talking to people because there was always that fear of saying something wrong. It was weird, but Hiyori was always able to get a feeling of how naive people were. It was so awkward for her to constantly listen to people say something stupid and she herself would feel awkward. She decided to keep on a cool mask and talk as little as possible.

This caused her to unconsciously bring on an air of awkwardness among people, a feeling she knew well. As a child, she didn't know any better so she would always say whatever's on her mind but it was so much more different and complicated now that she realized the position she was placed among people. It was in those beginning years that her "parents" would pay non stop attention towards her and left not one speck for their actual child. There was so much expected of her. She must never be arrogant and must always calculate everything and anything before she says it. As time passed, she had also become much more sensitive towards what people say.

"Can I really do that?" Hiyori thought helplessly to herself. She remembers a point where she talked less and people took it as a negative thing. Everyone who visited would always show their concern for her time of mute. "Why does she talk so little now?" They would say. "She would never make it out there if she doesn't learn to open her mouth again." "I can only hope this is a phase, she's too shy the way she is right now." Even her parents started to follow those hurtful words. They would occasionally yell at her for not being as socially capable as Yuzu, who was still young and in a time where she would say anything and everything. By this time, the attention had shifted, but only slightly.

There was a point where these negative comments feigning concern lead to her breaking point. There was a time where she cried hours on end, shocking everybody. Hiyori had not taken the comments personally but there was so much she wanted to tell those people. She wanted to yell at them. She wanted to tell them that it wasn't any of their business as much as they were worried. She wanted to make them realize how much their words hurt. Their ignorance was going to be the death of them. With an unknown force suppressing her outburst, it welled up inside her. At that point, she lost control. **(1)**

Hiyori recalled that it was around that point that her flames changed. From that point, she distanced herself from people even more. Nobody understood her anymore and she didn't care. It was far easier to distance herself from everyone else and so she did just that.

Seeing the troubled look on Hiyori's face, Tsuna also became troubled himself. "Uhh what's wrong?" He asked, coming closer to her.

When Hiyori looked up, she realized the distance between them and flushed. "Never mind, it's nothing really!" She yelled and ran out of Tsuna's room; leaving him a bit worried but much more confused.

Rushing outside, she bumped into Yamamoto. "Oops, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going haha." He apologized in a funny way. Hiyori said nothing and kept walking. "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" Yamamoto thought to himself.

Turning yet to another corner, Hiyori nearly bumped into Gokudera and this caused both of their annoyance levels to rise. "Oi, you wanna watch where you're going?" He asked.

"Psh you wanna fight asshole?" Hiyori spat.

Gokudera smiled at this. "Let's go!" He yelled. The two immediately brought out their weapons; Gokudera, his dynamites and Hiyori this time, a simple dagger she hid up her sleeve.

Just as Gokudera was about to light his dynamites, he got hit in the head from the back with a broom. Falling over, he turned around to see that it was Ayane.

"What the hell was that for you stupid woman?" Gokudera questioned, clearly angry that he missed his chance to do anything yet.

"You shouldn't be bullying Hiyori-chan!" Ayane said, holding the broom defensively.

As the two argued, Hiyori thought about why the maid called her "Hiyori-chan." A name that indicates one's familiarity with another; it sounded so weird. But seeing the two argue, she knew that in a sense, they were both happy.

It was so strange to see the two act as they normally do in font of her. Not that she felt uncomfortable, but it was something Hiyori envied. How can she open up to these people so easily when she barely knew them? Exactly. She couldn't. Hiyori hastily turned and went the opposite direction, away from Gokudera and Ayane.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Gokudera waved his dynamites about, only to get hit with the broom again by Ayane who sighed in disappointment.

While walking randomly with no aim, she found herself in front of some double doors that were transparent as they mostly consisted of glass besides the frame itself. Looking beyond the doors, she saw a beautiful garden that looked like it could stretch all the way to the horizon. Hiyori was struck with awe. Without warning, she simply pushed the doors and gained access to the garden. The sky was a bright blue with blinding white clouds to match.

The hedges adorned with pink roses were cut to make a path; it almost looked like a maze. Stepping into the gigantic puzzle, Hiyori turned back one last time to remember what everything looked like before she could get lost. Trying to find her way to the "goal," she found it frustrating that she kept meeting dead ends. By her fifth dead end, she was very close to rage quitting.

"If this was in my house, I would probably just set everything on fire until everything burns down and I could just walk to the goal..." She thought to herself, with her annoyance level increasing by the second.

Hiyori decided to just step back and look up. The weather has been up and down lately, it was good that it was a sunny day today. Backing herself against the hedges, she quickly jumped back and hissed. Looking down at her hand, she saw that it had been cut.

"Oops... forgot that roses had thorns..." Hiyori thought indifferently to herself.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a bandage similar to the one she once gave Tsuna. After putting it on, she continued to walk around. While walking, Hiyori thought about some things more in depth. People can be so cruel... The reason why they do the things they do, say the things that they say; it was all to simply get a reaction out of the other. To receive a reaction indicated that they meant something to the other person, it meant that they mattered. Another reason why Hiyori was constantly indifferent, she wasn't going to give those people the satisfaction of fishing for a reaction.

The only person who didn't seem to care for that was Tsuna. He was very well different from the others. The way he acted, even when she first met him; everything was out of raw generosity and kindness. Of course Hiyori initially mistook his kindness as of means of seeking for something out of her but that changed when she spent more time with him.

She stopped right where she was and made a face. It was so weird, it almost sounded like she liked him or something...

"Wait! That's not it! No way! I must be confusing my relationship with that baka tuna with romance. Ha! There's no way!~ I remember from all my people watching that people tend to get attached to the other after constantly seeing each other. Hopefully that wave dies out soon because all this thinking is too much!~" Hiyori thought, shaking her head. She continued to walk around.

"Hmm, guess I'm here..." She quietly informed herself when she saw a large open space with a white table and some chairs. It really was a beautiful scenery.

On the table, there was a crystal clear vase. Inside it, the water filled about three quarters and it was full of wilted flowers. It didn't look too pretty with the dead flowers...

"They shouldn't mind too much if I do this..."

Hiyori use her flames to summon those ribbon like strings and had cut a few flowers that the hedges had been offering quite effortlessly. Taking the old flowers out and putting the new ones in, she took a step back, putted her hands on her hips, and looked proudly at what she did. Staying like that for a good three seconds, she later deflated.

"The garden is pretty but... with no one here; it's such a sad background..."

With such an open area, Hiyori was tempted to test her powers once more. Having her hands clasped together, she slowly separated them as she had done recently. Of course, by her will, a scythe appeared once more. Just as Hiyori had half expected, her beloved weapon had fell upon her harshly again. She frowned, not knowing why this was happening. Grasping it for only a short time, she let go of the handle. The scythe disappeared as quickly as it came, burning away in a deep red flame.

While the disappointed girl sighed, she was being watched by a certain Arcobaleno. It was more than obvious that the girl was not satisfied with the result of pulling out her death scythe. Reborn could tell by the way she held it that she was experienced with it, she just happened to look out of it at this particular moment. Looking at the girl he remembered something, he needed to call a certain someone for more information of this strange flame.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Now this part was rather personal for me XD If it's a little too complicated, I apologize!~ I wrote this from personal experience and I can tell you right now, it was NOT fun hearing people say that. Err, I don't have any siblings but I sure was compared to TONS of people. lolz well, I'm not manipulating this story to vent but I thought you could better understand the depth of Hiyori as an OC I've made and better understand me as another person at the end of the other computer ^O^ More details of this complex past to come!~ And possibly a better understanding of everything... <strong>

**Plz review, it helps!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah sorry, I've been busy and crazy stuff's been happening o.O I kinda rushed it so I didn't read it over too many times, if there are any mistakes tell me!~**

* * *

><p>Yuzu was no normal girl. She had become a very mature person after many uneventful memories. Sitting on her bed, she just had her eyes closed, in deep thought.<p>

Of course, Hiyori was her sister but not by bloodline. She was only three when she and her parents went to Japan for their vacation. Instantly captivated by the scenery and culture, her parents thought it would be more than amazing to raise a child of this ethnicity. They adopted Hiyori, who did not have a large age gap from Yuzu herself. Almost all of her childhood, her parents ignored her. Although there was a moment in her life where she remembered that she had received excessive amounts of attention after Hiyori spoke less and less.

The moments of attention fled as soon as Hiyori went "missing." To distort her flames for reasons of gaining attention were too shallow for Yuzu, this was something greater.

Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked a few times harshly to get use to the light above her room. Coming out of her thoughts, she merely stayed where she was, motionless for some time.

* * *

><p>With more time around the household, Hiyori really got used to everyone, that is to say... Although she had grown more accustomed around the area, she always held her guard up. The only person she would completely relax by was Tsuna. If anything, Hiyori would have admitted that he was truly her first friend. BUT, it wasn't like she was going to tell herself that anytime soon. It was just a hunch she had but she would never go too deep in thoughts if they were related to dark memories or if they were plain embarrassing.<p>

Hiyori too, was sitting on her bed thinking about things. Her past passed through quickly in her mind. For now, she thought about everything that had happened so far.

Everything happened so quickly. If it was possible to relate all those crazy moments with one emotion, she would, but it's not. It was so strange, meeting all these new people had put her in a turmoil of so many emotions, many of which she herself cannot recognize and explain; but they all generally made her happy.

She now imagined a scale. Was it worth it for her to go through so much pain and trouble just to be where she is right now? Or would it have been better if she never left home. Not knowing the alternate, she decided that the choice she made was the better one.

Hiyori thought about random things for a little while before she heard a knock on the door. She got up immediately. "Who is it?" she asked cautiously.

Opening the door, the person showed himself. It turned out to be Tsuna. "Nee, come with me somewhere?" he asked simply.

"Hmm? Where?" Hiyori asked back, a bit skeptical.

"Just follow me." He answered excitedly.

She didn't say anything after that but complied. After walking halfway to wherever Tsuna stopped, making Hiyori do the same. He turned around and faced her. "Alright, from here, you have to close your eyes." He said.

"And why would I do that?" She asked sharply.

"Well, if you trust me, then you'll do it right?"

Hiyori paused. If anything, she has been more or less unconsciously trusting Tsuna the entire time but now that the subject was brought to light, she had to really take a moment to think about it.

"F-fine..." She finally said. She closed her eyes but she didn't feel as though she was kept completely in the dark as she still had the ability to sense other flames about the area. Hiyori still felt Tsuna's flame strongly with the lack of distance between them.

"I guess I should lead her, ha, I don't want her bumping into things..." Tsuna thought to himself. He grabbed Hiyori's hand, much to her embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, with her eyes still closed.

"Psh, do you want to bump into walls?" He asked back, rather amused. With that, the two kept walking. Once they got where they probably needed to be, Tsuna stopped and let go of Hiyori's hand.

"You can open your eyes now." He said softly.

Slowly opening her eyes, Hiyori thought to herself. "Tuna-fish, I swear if this is-" Her thought's stopped when she fully opened her eyes and saw a bright area with confetti all over the place. "SURPRISE!~" She heard everyone yell. It turns out they were just at the dining room.

Much to everyone else's surprised, the only face Hiyori had was an indifferent one. "I'm sorry but it's not birthday..." She said, slowly turning away.

"Ahh! W-wait Hiyori-chan! This party wasn't really meant for your birthday haha..." Ayane said while everyone else in the room was just too busy deadpanning.

"Then what else is this for?" Hiyori asked, not sure of what is really going on at this point. She turned to Tsuna which made everyone else turn to him as well.

"Oi baka-Tsuna, did you even tell her yet?" Reborn asked, although he already knew the answer from the girl's reaction.

"Ehh? Sawada-sama, you didn't tell her yet?" Hikari the maid asked right after Reborn.

Now Hiyori was getting anxious and annoyed. "ASK ME WHAT?" She thought nervously.

"Haha, I thought maybe one of you guys might let it slip when we got here..." Tsuna replied, making everyone else groan.

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to tell her Tsuna." Yamamoto said, still somewhat amused.

"If you want tenth, I'll tell her!" Gokudera offered.

"N-no it's ok, I think I should tell her properly haha..." Tsuna said, leading Hiyori out of the dining room.

"Ok... Hiyori..." Tsuna said dramatically, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"W-what...?" Was all she could really say while also sweat dropping.

"I was wondering... If you wanted to join the Vongola famiglia. I-I mean since you aren't comfortable with the way things are currently with your own family and you've been here a while a-and..." Tsuna explained, his words crumbling at the end.

Hiyori's eyes widened a bit with realization and then she was put into a position to think about things again. But it didn't take her long to answer the nerve wrecking Tsuna. "Ok. I guess I will..."

"Ehh? Really? Oh but there's also something else I should tell you..." Tsuna said, fading in end. "Ahaha, that party was kind of a going away party..."

"Hmm...?" Hiyori was confused once more.

"Well, the thing is I am only here for the summer, as I've told you before, this really isn't my home. Nor is it of my friends. Today's the going away party and we're leaving in a few days. Would you consider..." Tsuna continued, trailing off at the end again.

"Wait then you live in...?"

"Japan."

"Hmm, a change of scenery, but I don't mind." Hiyori said, shrugging.

"Oh! Then that's great!" Tsuna exclaimed but then he thought about something. "Ahh, this feels so weird!~ It almost sounds like I'm asking her to run away with me or something!~" His face heated up as he thought about it more and more.

"Hmm? What's wrong Tuna-Fish?" Hiyori asked when she saw his weird expression.

"O-oh, nothing, nothing!" He replied hastily.

"Now that I think about it, would it have been a surprise even if you told me beforehand? Why was it a surprise party and not just a regular one?" Hiyori asked, thinking logically.

"That's what I'd like to know..." Now it was Tsuna's turn to deadpan at his friends, though nevertheless he was inwardly happy with how things turned out.

The two later returned to the dining room and enjoyed the party.

A few days later~

"Well... I guess this is it..." Tsuna said, looking at his room, now empty as his stuff is all in suitcases. While Tsuna was taking one last look at the room he spent all summer in, with and without crazy events happening in this very room, Hiyori was leaning against the doorframe and she too was reminiscing.

Although she had agreed days before, she couldn't help but feel nervous about the new environment. Well, it wasn't exactly the newest place; she knew that that was where she originated but after spending most of her life in Italy, it's just weird to let things go.

Noticing Hiyori before she was fully aware, Tsuna turned and walked towards her.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"What? No, not at all... Really!" Hiyori responded a little quicker than she would have liked, mentally scolding herself just seconds after.

"Haha, you know it is ok to be anxious right? I mean it can't be helped." Tsuna assured, giving Hiyori a smile that made her breath hitch.

"Y-yeah well don't worry, I'm fine." Hiyori said; averting her eyes away from him as she turned around to leave. Tsuna was left with a confused expression.

Hiyori felt her cheeks warming up but shook her head furiously, trying to brush off the embarrassment. Walking rather fast, she ended up bumping into Ayane.

"A-ah, I'm sorry Hiyori-chan!" Ayane started.

"No, it's my fault..." Hiyori said quietly.

Ayane looked at Hiyori for a second and examined the expression on her face. With Hiyori's blush not completely gone, ideas started sprouting in Ayane's head. When Hiyori looked up, she was met with Ayane with a really creepy smile.

"Hehehe~ Nee nee Hiyori-chan, why do you have such an expression on your face?~" Ayane asked creepily.

Trying hard not to twitch her eye out of fear, Hiyori responded to her question. "W-what are you talking about?"

Without consent from Hiyori, the maid moved closer and cupped her cheeks with her hands. Hiyori froze; People rarely got close to her so this was really weird.

"Mou!~ You shouldn't lie to yourself Hiyori-chan!~ You are obviously blushing hehe!~ You can't hide it from me!" Ayane concluded.

Half of Hiyori knew she was right but the other half wanted to deny it like crazy, in the end the latter won the fight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!~" Hiyori yelled, trying to pry herself from Ayane's death grip on her puffy cheeks.

"Hey Ayane, I heard some noise, what are you do-" Hikari began but stopped when she saw the scene. Everyone just paused to stare at each other for about three seconds.

Within a flash, Hikari threw Ayane into a headlock. "What do you think you're doing to Hiyori-san baka?"

"Wahhhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ayane cried.

Hiyori stood there speechless but started laughing about two seconds later. While she was in a laughing fit, the maids stopped what they were doing. Turning to Hiyori, the only thing that they could think of at the moment was "Wahh~ So cute~" The two gravitated towards what they saw were sparkles around Hiyori, cutting her laughter short.

Before she could react to anything, the two maids pulled her into a crushing hug. "Wahh!~ You are just too cute Hiyori-chan!~" Ayane said, Hikari also agreeing.

"Hmm... is this what it feels like to have friends? It's weird but... It's nice..." Hiyori thought to herself, bringing back her blush.

"Wait a second!" Hikari realized, pulling away from the group. "Have you finished packing yet Hiyori-san?" She asked responsibly.

"I really don't have anyt-" Hiyori began but was cut short by Ayane.

"Mou Hikari-chan! You shouldn't always call her Hiyori-san! Call her Hiyori-chan!~ It suits her more doesn't it?~ We're all friends here!"

"Wait what? Who decided that?" Hiyori thought to herself, sweat dropping a bit.

"Hmm, I guess so..." Hikari thought out loud. "Ok! I'll call you Hiyori-chan so you can just call us Ayane and Hikari ok?" She finished, smiling kindly.

"Hmm, I guess this is what having friends really feels like but... what timing I have to make friends the day I depart..." She though, showing a sulking face.

Hikari, being the smarter of the two maids, knew what Hiyori was feeling. She puts a hand of Hiyori's shoulder to get her attention. "Don't worry, no matter how far we are from each other, we will always be friends!" Hikari encouraged confidently.

With that, Hiyori brighten up a bit.

What she found out about herself was that she easily got airsick. "Just a bit longer!~" Hiyori encouraged herself as she was trying her hardest not to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but did I sound racist? Like, I can't mention ethnicity without feeling like I'm being racist for some reason XD I also had a few flustered attacks for some reason... <strong>

**Did this chapter sound weird? I paused many times to reconsider but I really wanted Hiyori to just get out of Italy lolz sorry if I've done something you didn't expect XD**

**Since I'm pretty sure I'll be busy I guess I should apologize in advance when I say I'm pretty sure the next chapter would be out at least 2 weeks later from today... –sad face- XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now the transition was a little weird but I think it soothed itself out later in the chapter XD Holy balonies!~ There were so many characters to introduce ... this was difficult...**

* * *

><p>Having arrived in Japan, Hiyori practically fell to her knees. "I don't remember being so sick on an airplane last time..." She thought to herself as her face paled. Tsuna was partially concerned, but he couldn't help but sweat drop at the girl.<p>

"Ahaha, I think we should get going Hiyori..." Tsuna said, gently motioning her. She nodded and they headed out of the airport.

There was already a car that waited for them from the Ninth to send them back home. The whole car ride consisted of Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering, talking about how happy they are to be back home, and reminiscing of all their good and bad memories from before. Hiyori wasn't listening to them, but rather, she was staring out at the window. Everything looked so different, but nice and peaceful.

One by one, they all headed home until the only ones left in the car were the driver, Tsuna, Hiyori, and Reborn. On the way to Tsuna's house, Hiyori couldn't help but wonder what it looked like. Of course, her guessing didn't have to last long because they arrived quickly.

Getting out of the car, Tsuna thanked the driver and the three of them headed to the front door. Hiyori was taking the whole scene in; it felt so surreal that she had traveled out of Italy and that she was so far from her family. Even so, she didn't feel alone.

As soon as Tsuna opened the door, lights came on and within the next second, there was confetti everywhere.

"Surprise!" He heard some familiar voices say cheerfully.

"Eh? What's this? Kyoko-chan, Haru..." He asked. Reborn just smiled and walked in front of him.

"Welcome back Tsuna-kun!" The girl with the semi long orange hair said sweetly.

Hiyori didn't know how to act either. She didn't know that she would meet all these new people almost the second she arrived. She too was in shock and at a standstill.

More quickly than she would have liked, she was approached by another unfamiliar person.

"Ehh? Tsuna-san, who's this?" A girl who's hair seemed to be tied messily in a bun asked, coming and invading Hiyori's bubble.

As annoyed as she was. Hiyori held back; there was no way she could punch this girl not knowing fully well who she was.

"Oh, that's Hiyori. She's a friend." Tsuna replied hesitantly which made Hiyori curious of his change of tones.

"Hmm... really? Just a friend?" The girl asked skeptically, leaning even closer to Hiyori.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" Hiyori finally spoke, catching everyone off guard, although the other girl was not hesitant to respond.

"Of course! Haru is Tsuna-san's soon to be wife!" The girl said boldly, causing Tsuna so sigh heavily and sweat drop.

Hiyori scoffed. "Oh really?~ Doesn't look like it." She said, folding her arms. Now Haru was getting annoyed.

Before the two could argue any further, they were stopped by another person coming to the scene. "My my, what's all the noise out here? Ara, Tsu-kun! You're back!"

As the woman gave Tsuna a hug, her attention turned to Hiyori who immediately stiffened. "Hmm? Is this your new friend Tsuna?" She asked.

"Yeah, umm mom, can she stay here for a while?" Tsuna asked slowly, not sure of any other way to bring on the subject.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" She answered. Turning to Hiyori, she gave her a kind smile.

"EEH? No way!" Haru yelled.

"Don't worry, she's just Tsuna-kun friend nee?" Kyoko said, trying to comfort her friend who was clearly distressed.

Hiyori herself sweat dropped at the scene. "Tuna's friends are pretty crazy..." she thought.

"Saa, let's go to the kitchen minna-san!" Tsuna's mother gestured and everyone follow inside.

When everyone sat around the table, Tsuna looked around. "Hey, where's Bianchi and the others?"

As soon as he said that, something hit his head. "W-what?"

"Nyahahaha! Gottcha baka-Tsuna!" The boy who crashed on Tsuna shouted triumphantly.

"Gahh! Lambo!"

"Tsuna!" The girl behind the boy yelled in concern.

"Hmm, it seems like you're back..." A voice was heard, which turned out to belong to a woman with pink hair. Behind her, a boy carrying a large book followed.

Hiyori shrunk where she was. Now there are just too many characters to catch up at once.

"Hmm, nee who's the weird girl?" Lambo asked, noticing that the girl was slowly sinking in her seat.

"She's my friend Lambo." Tsuna informed.

"Just a friend?" Haru spoke up, asking the same question as before only twice as threateningly.

"Yeah... that's all haha..." Tsuna answered back; sweat dropping as he wondered where exactly this conversation was leading to.

Hiyori just sat there... sinking and staring. Taking everything in; it would be too easy to forget the important details if they were not noticed first. Things were very uncomfortable and unfamiliar to her. Such an atmosphere she use to be in was similar but now it's gone. It would be difficult to adapt to it once more with the way she is now.

"Well, now that you're back, how was the trip Tsuna-nii?" Futa asked.

"Hmm, I guess it was ok." He replied.

Although it was really awkward, Hiyori found it easy to not be in the limelight. She merely sat there and watched Tsuna interact with his friends. Sometimes they would ask her questions and she would answer them in the shortest way possible. After some time passed, the two girls left. Although they left, the house was still filled with many people.

After seeing that it was getting pretty late, Nana decided to show Hiyori to the guest room.

"If there's anything you need just call!" She said cheerfully.

Hiyori nodded and thanked her quietly. Once she left, Hiyori looked around the room. It was small but cozy and she immediately jumped on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she wondered what Yuzu would be doing now, what Ayane and Hikari were doing as well.

Not having enough time to settle down, there was already another knock of the door. Before Hiyori could say anything, the person already came in.

"Nee, is there any reason for you to knock if you're just going to open the door without my consent?" She asked.

"Hmm~ Last time I remember, this was my house." Tsuna said, chuckling.

"Well, what do you need?" Hiyori finally asked.

"Hmm, not really anything I need, but I was just wondering if you were ok. I mean... you did end up meeting a bunch of new people..." Tsuna stated.

"I guess I'm ok, although I really didn't expect there to be so many people in your house." She said, laughing in disbelief.

"Ha, I really never though there would be this many people either..." Tsuna admitted, putting on a rather nostalgic face, with no doubt he was also feeling so at the moment.

"I wonder if I'm going to be able to get use to this..." Hiyori thought out loud, catching Tsuna's attention.

"I'm pretty sure you will." He assured. "It's getting late, I guess I'll leave. Bai-Bai~" Tsuna said, imitated Hiyori from last time.

Hiyori was quick to blush, filled with embarrassment; she threw the nearest thing to Tsuna, which happened to be a pillow.

"Baka..." She called out as he closed the door.

As he was walking to his room, Tsuna saw Bianchi carrying Reborn, probably with the same intent of going to his room.

"Tsuna, did you come from Hiyori's room?" Bianchi asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You didn't do anything right?" She asked back with a glint in her eyes. Reborn couldn't help but smirk at this.

"What! N-no!" Tsuna yelled, now becoming flushed himself.

"Is that so~" Reborn trailed off.

"Yes!" Tsuna answered quickly.

"Hmm~" Bianchi and Reborn said simultaneously with a straight face, causing Tsuna to sweat drop.

"Whatever! Anyways, isn't it late? Let's just go to bed..." He said, trying to find any excuse to get away from the two staring at him with untrusting eyes.

"Hmm~" They said again, keeping the same look on their face.

"Mou!~" He sighed dramatically in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter short and awkward? I thought so... Which is probably one of the reasons why I didn't spend too much time reading it over... sorry but the next chapter will be better promise!~ HEY! Why not tell me how you thought it was by reviewing? Mention any mistakes as well plz! XD ~~~<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's a tiny bit short?~ So, if you've noticed, I took the beginning part of the story from an actual part of the Katekyo Hitman manga~ ^_^ Hmm, chapter 389? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it~ It's not word for word though, that would take too much time and be no fun XD**

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Hiyori just woke up abruptly. Looking around the room, she saw that it was still pretty late. Everything was pretty much still pitch black. Finding it too troublesome and unreasonable to turn on the lights, she ignited the flame which quickly took over her left eye. Now being able to see clearly where everything is with one of the two eyes, she got up and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.<p>

Walking down the hallway, she detected someone downstairs. Walking down the steps as quietly as possible, she saw a light on in the kitchen and didn't hesitate to walk towards it. Peeking in, Hiyori saw that it was Lambo. He was by the fridge, taking something out.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" She asked, making him jump a bit.

"N-nothing Lambo-san isn't taking Basil's strawberry juice if that's what you're thinking!" He replied panicky.

The lie was too obvious, Hiyori didn't even bother deadpanning. "Don't take other peoples' things you baka." She scolded with an indifferent tone, also thinking about yet another person the boy just mentioned.

"Lambo-san was just curious what it tasted like since Lambo-san already has the grape juice." He justified, taking a sip of the strawberry juice. "Hmm, tastes like strawberry..."

"Well duh!" Hiyori exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shh!" Lambo said, trying to silence Hiyori and avoid getting caught. Holding both the strawberry bottle and grape bottle up as well, he poured the grape juice into the strawberry one.

Taking a sip out of that bottle, he looked up. "Good!" He said, satisfied.

"This kid is too simple..." Hiyori thought to herself.

Then Lambo looked up to Hiyori. "Hey, why's your eye on fire?" He asked.

"Hmm? Because it can be, got a problem with that?" She replied coolly, not bothering to explain to him the extent of her powers, knowing he would not even understand and she was too lazy to think of an excuse on the spot.

"Whatever, but you better not tell anyone about this or else!" Lambo said, pointing to Hiyori.

"And what makes you think you can stop me even if I do?" She challenged him, seeing way past his empty threat.

"W-well, Lambo-san will never forgive you!" He said, running off.

"Hmm~ Is that so..." Hiyori sighed, now feeling tired and forgetting what she walked out of the room for, she returned back to fall asleep again.

After getting a few more hours of sleep, she heard a knock on the door. Falling back to sleep made her feel sluggish and she really didn't want to respond. Not even having to open her eyes, she could tell that it was pretty bright outside.

"Hiyori, it's Tsuna. I'm going to come in ok?" Tsuna said, opening the door. As soon as he came in, he was met with a pillow to the face. Putting on a deadpanning expression as soon as the pillow dropped, he remembered it wasn't the first time this happened.

"Hmm, what?" Hiyori asked, half asleep.

"Err, did you not get enough sleep or something?" He asked first, before getting to what he really wanted to say.

"Well... Not really...?" Hiyori answered sounding unsure and questionable.

"Oh, you should come down for breakfast."

Hiyori hesitated. Another moment where she would have to sit down awkwardly with a bunch of people she barely knew didn't sound so appealing at the moment.

Seeing Hiyori's troubled expression, Tsuna tried to help.

"Don't worry there isn't anyone today; they left to go somewhere. There's only Lambo downstairs."

"Hmm... sou..." Hiyori murmured before getting up. Staying where she was would only attract more unwanted attention so it was better to just go and get this over with.

The two went downstairs to the kitchen. Heading in Hiyori saw Lambo again, acting rather fine considering what he had done just hours before. Apparently there really was only Lambo, Tsuna, and her.

Tsuna went to the fridge and opened it. "Hey, weren't there some juice bottles yesterday?"

Lambo froze at this. It was too amusing for Hiyori to watch Lambo panic but try to look cool on the outside. Not even taking a second to think about it, Tsuna automatically turned to Lambo.

"Lambo did you take the juice already?" He accused.

Averting her eyes, Hiyori scoffed. Lambo immediately glared at her which made Tsuna put on a questionable look.

"Lambo-san didn't do anything!" Lambo denied confidently.

"Hmm, is that so..." Hiyori said, eyes still looking off to the side.

"You took it didn't you?" Tsuna said. "You thief! You also took Basil's strawberry one!"

"Lambo-san didn't take anything!" Lambo yelled plainly, there was no excuse. It was as if there was no need to reason with what he said.

"Fine." Tsuna sighed.

"Hhmmp!" Lambo huffed, crossing his hands as he pouted.

Hiyori too sighed as she watched the immature, spoiled boy act the way he did.

"So, where's everyone else?" Hiyori decided to ask.

"I think everyone went shopping or something, apparently Lambo didn't want to go because it was too hot..." Tsuna replied looking at Lambo, deadpanning.

"Well, I'm bored so what's there to do?" She asked back childishly. Tsuna had to sweat drop at her behavior. In front of unfamiliar people, Hiyori can be very reserved but being with someone she actually knows, she does not hold back.

"I don't know; I didn't exactly have the whole day planned out to ease your boredom..." He answered simply.

"Wao... you suck at treating guests Tuna..." Hiyori concluded.

"Wah!"

"Nyahahaha, she called you Tuna!" Lambo laughed.

Tsuna sighed once more. It was already enough taking care of Lambo but now, it felt like there were two six year olds in the house.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmm~ Do you have a T.V. or whatever?" Hiyori asked, although she was pretty sure that there is at least one television in the house.

"Oh! Let's play with the game console upstairs." Tsuna suggested; to which Hiyori agreed immediately since she was bored out of her mind and not really that hungry.

It turns out that Hiyori was horrible at these games. Although it couldn't be helped since she had never even played on gaming consoles before. Lambo was sitting behind the two watching them. At first, he himself wanted to play since there were only two controllers but after seeing how funny it was to watch Hiyori, he simply sat behind, often making fun of her when she did something wrong. Before any of them knew it, it was already noon and everyone had come home from their outing.

"Tsu-kun! We're back!" Nana called as she walked in. Everyone followed her inside the house.

"Oh, you're back already?" Tsuna asked, although not sure of the time himself. As he walked down the stairs, Hiyori and Lambo were right behind him.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo yelled, running ahead of the two and jumping down at the last few steps.

"Annoying." Reborn made Leon into a mallet and swung Lambo into the wall. Of course, as always, Lambo started to cry and Bianchi and I-Pin ran over to him.

"Hiyori-chan, did you have something to eat yet?" Nana asked nicely.

"Uhh... no...?" She answered, afraid that saying "no" flat out would be a little rude so she turned the statement into a question.

Putting her hands on her hips, Nana sighed. "Tsu-kun, weren't you suppose to give Hiyori-chan something to eat? It's already noon!" she lightly scolded.

"A-ahh... I kind of forgot... hahaha." Tsuna said, giving Hiyori an apologetic expression, which she quickly shrugged off as he was easily forgiven.

"Then what exactly have you been doing all morning that you didn't have time to eat?" Bianchi was quick to ask, her tone obviously suspicious of what the other had to say.

"Well..." Tsuna paused. "Would I get in trouble if I told them that we just spent the whole morning doing nothing but playing games?" he contemplated the options.

"You did something bad didn't you?" Bianchi accused, eyes glaring.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!" He shouted, arms waving up and down.

Bianchi walked over to Hiyori and cupped her cheeks. "Did he do anything bad to you?" She asked again.

"Why do people keep getting so close to me?" Hiyori thought frantically. Her inner chibi was freaking out.

"N-no..." She replied, emotion evident of being uncomfortable although Bianchi mistook her expression for another reason.

"You really did something didn't you?" She said, now it wasn't even a question anymore, it was a statement. The aura around her showed that she was getting more dangerous and Tsuna gradually shrunk. Reborn watched in amusement while Nana mistook the whole situation as everyone acting friendly with one another as always.

"Maybe I should have just told them the truth!" He inwardly cried.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTICE XD Now, for the Summer, I'm going to go somewhere and I know they have computers and stuff but I'm not sure if they have Microsoft Word there... Which is pretty crazy but I really don't know XD If let's say it doesn't have... (Just so you know, all of these stories I've posted have always been on desktop... I don't have a laptop XD) then this would probably be the last chapter you'll read for the next two months XD Sorry~ Any mistakes this time around as well?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**10:30 PM~**

Reborn, Tsuna and Hiyori were in the guest room- occupied by Hiyori herself currently- to go over some things that will happen the following day.

"No." Hiyori said, in monotone.

"EHH?! What do you mean no?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I say what i mean and mean what I say; I'm not going to do it."

"B-b-but you can't just NOT go to school! You're not an adult yet and you don't have a job!" He stressed.

"I guess I'll just have to live off of your forever~" She answered simply.

Joke or not, Reborn was not going to tolerate such a response. He quickly held Leon- already a hammer- and smacked Hiyori, hard.

"OWW! Shit, that really, really hurt!" Hiyori cursed.

"You are going to go to school whether you like it or not. We can't have Tsuna have ties with stupid, useless people; even if he still is so himself." Reborn told the girl, internally sobbing.

"That's righ- WAIT; What was that last part?!" Tsuna cried.

"Well, whatever. It doesn't change the fact that you still have to attend school tomorrow. And also because you've left home for some time, I'm going to guess you didn't go to school either." Reborn concluded.

"Well duh! I wouldn't spend my time learning things that i probably won't ever use in my life." Hiyori responded.

"Hmm well you don't know that."

"Besides, you can make lots of friends in school and Kyoko-chan is going to be there." Tsuna said, trying to help.

"Wait, she was the less annoying one right?" Hiyori asked, mentally begging he'd say yes.

"W-well yes but Haru really does mean well." He replied. "So you'll go?"

"Somehow, I feel as though I wasn't given a choice..."

"Then you better go to sleep now, tomorrow, you wake up early." Reborn informed.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiyori waved the two off as they exited the room.

Closing the door, Tsuna slightly smiled. He did want his guardians to meet Hiyori and have her open up more and get along with his friends so having her go to school was a good plan to have both sides interact. Both he and Reborn were walking to his room when he faultered.

"Wait... Knowing how Hiyori is, I hope she doesn't end up killing anyone on school grounds. At this point, he was nervous.

**Morning~**

Tsuna was still sleeping soundly when he felt the great impact of a mallet to his head. "Ittai!" He yelled, immedeatly woken up.

"You're going to be late." Reborn said, making Tsuna turn his head to the clock.

"HIIIEEEEE! There's only 20 minutes left!" Tsuna shouted as he got up.

Running down the hall to the bathroom, he opened the door to the room Hiyori was in. "Hiyori did you wake up-" He stopped short when he saw that Hiyori was still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Tsuna yelled, pulling the sheets up while panicking.

Hiyori quickly pulled the sheets back, eyes still closed but clearly putting on an annoyed face. Suddenly it became a game of tug of war. Reborn came into the room a little while after.

"Time is ticking Dame-Tsuna."

"D-do something Reborn! She won't let go!" Tsuna cried.

"Why should I? She's your responsibility." Reborn said, quickly abandoning Tsuna.

"N-no way!" Tsuna sobbed.

After dragging her out of bed, trying to get ready and head out the door, he realized that they were already late even if they ran. Although that was true, Tsuna still ran, with Hiyori forced to run or she'll get skid marks.

"Wait, why are we running again?" She said out loud when she realized it. Hiyori came to a stop and pulled Tsuna back.

"W-what are you doing?! we are going to be REALLY late now!" He said, still full of panic.

"Baka Tuna, have you forgotten what I am capable of?" She asked. Hiyori had those red lines she hasn't used in a while come out and crawl up the neareest wall to form an arc. As soon as that was done, the contents within the arc was no longer the bright white wall; it turned pitch black and was just screaming "Go in here and you will never come out alive." This frightened Tsuna greatly.

"Common, let's go." She said finally, tugging on Tsuna's shirt.

"Are you kidding me?! That thing is scary as hell! I don't want to die!" He cried.

"Don't be a wuss Baka Tuna, it's not that bad. I've done this a bunch of times before, trust me." Hiyori said confidently. Although, saying that she wasn't hesitant of going through the arc the first time would be a lie.

"If you're really scared, I don't know, close your eyes or something." And with that, they entered it.

Walking into it, Tsuna started to feel horrible. There was nothing but negative emotions piling on him, not one positive spark existed where they were.

when the two got out to the other side- which was one of the walls that happen to be near the school- Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Uwa! That felt horrible! Not to mention the walk took like forever!"

"Psh, if anything, we saved time getting here, don't complain." Hiyori said, getting annoyed.

As they approached the gates to the school, Hiyori took her time to look around the school. If they were going to be late, to hell with it was how she was thinking. Tsuna on the other hand knew they would have to get into the school and to class as soon as possible before his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya bites them to death. Just as he had feared, Hibari was there, his attention focused on no one else but the two of them.

"Wao, you got some guts coming late on the first day of school. I'll have to bite both of you to death." He said calmly, getting Hiyroi's attention.

Once Hibari pulled out his tonfas, she knew things were going to get interesting. Smiling, she decided she would fight him. Hiyori called on her flames and drew out her weapon. This time, it seemed to look just like a simple kitchen knife, not the scythe she usually had. Since this was the first time Hibari's ever felt her flame, it surprised and confused him, but he kept a straight face. As calm as he was, he couldn't help but wonder "Just what are you...?"

Tsuna was just at the sidelines. In a way he was happy to see Hibari again but he didn't want the first time he's seen him since summer break and the first time Hiyori's ever met him to be like this.

"Well, you can start now." Hiyori said boringly, in a way it sounded like she was mocking Hibari but she just meant it as plainly as she had said it. She just wanted him to make the first move since he was the one that called on the fight.

"Ahh! Wait! Hibari-san please don't bite us to death! I-it's the first day of school and-" Tsuna tried to stop the fight from happening but stopped as soon as he had received a menacing glare from Hibari.

As soon as Hiyori said so, Hibari rushed at her. He swung ever so quickly that Hiyori barely had time to move out of the way. She may have dodged it but she could tell he wasn't a person who bluffs. He really was out to get them. Seeing that her chances of winning were probably on the lesser side- not to mention she didn't want to create a scene- she unconsciously leaped, jump by jump closer into the school.

"If he really cared so much about the rules and stuff, he probably wouldn't do anything within the school right?" She thought. How wrong she was. Hibari continued to chase after her despite the two already within the school. Tsuna had no choice but to chase after the two.

Running through the halls, they attracted the attention of many students.

"Hey, who's that girl Hibari-san's chasing? Is that a knife she's holding?!"

"Wow! That girl must be tough to go up against Hibari, but it looks like she's not tough enough! She's running!"

"Of course; And then there's Dame-Tsuna tailing behind..."

"I'm surprised he didn't get beaten up yet." All the students were talking.

"Uwa!~ NOT how I wanted to start out the school year!" Tsuna thought frantically to himself.

With her stamina running low, Hiyori stopped in front of one of the doors that lead to the classrooms. Now Hibari had her where he wanted her, cornered and unable to dodge. Tsuna could already see what was going to happen so he had to act quickly. He ran as fast as he could toward the two and in a quick swipe, he grabbed Hiyori and opened the door that would lead them into the room, avoiding Hibari's attack. But, being the Dame-Tsuna he's always been, he lost his balance and dragged Hiyori down with him. By then, the knife she held combusted into flames and dissapeared.

"I-i-itai" He said. He was about to touch the place that hurt the most when he heard Hiyori yell.

"Baka-Tuna, GET OFF OF ME." Hiyori shouted, having quite enough of his stupidity.

"O-oh! Sorry!" He said back, scrambling away from her. Then Tsuna remembered the number in front of the room before they stumbled in it. It must of been luck, fate, or whatever but they fell right into their assigned classroom.

The teacher didn't look so happy to see them, even if they were his students. As a result of their grand entrance, they have distracted the class and possibly the whole floor as it is. Hibari decided to let things go for now, too crowded. A crowd would equal unwanted attention and if he got annoyed, a massacre.

"Look what you two have done! you have disrupted the whole floor! Not to mention this class! And why are you not in uniform?!" The teacher yelled, mainly at Hiyori.

"Akane Hiyori;" Hiyori said, pointing to herself. "Baka-Tuna." She finished, pointing to Tsuna.

"That's not my name!" He cried.

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, then he noticed Hiyori. "Is she going to be in our class too?"

"How fun! Aren't we lucky to all be in the same class?" Kyoko said, quite happy she was able to be with the group again with an addition of Hiyori.

"Don't you have anything else to say Akane-san?" The teacher scolded.

Hiyori's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Well, I don't see you blaming the other guy. If anyone, he should be blamed. We were obviously being chased by him. Next time you accuse someone so freely, get your facts straight _stupid_." She answered triumphantly, saying the last word in English.

"What was that?! Stoopid?! Did you just curse at me Akane-san?!" The teacher was enraged; When trying to repeat Hiyori's last word, it sounded heavily accented.

"I don't know, you're the teacher here. You tell me, _teacher_." Hiyori continued to mock him, arms crossed.

"Well, it looks like you'll enjoy the extra time to speak English in detention with Sawada Tsunayoshi." He concluded, finding Tsuna's name on the attendance sheet.

"EHH! Why me too?!" Tsuna sobbed.

"_Uh Oh, mental breakdown~_" Hiyori said, tilting her head back to Tsuna who was currently wondering what he had ever done in his life for this to happen. Everyone was still laughing.

"Now go take your seats."

The rest of the day continued as it did, still crazy. Students were still buzzing around of what happened that morning. News spread like wildfire of how the mysterious girl was able to capture Hibari's attention so easily and what was Tsuna's relationship to her.

"What a bold girl! Did you hear what she said to sensei?"

"Yeah! She sounded pretty fluent with English and she's new, could she have lived in America before she came here?"

"Do you think that she's Dame-Tsuna's girlfriend?"

"Really? That could be why he did that dramatic move entering the room. He's gotten pretty bold himself that Dame-Tsuna..."

It didn't take long for rumors to erupt and by the end of the day, both Hiyori and Tsuna were just tired of the unwanted attention and all the questions. It was the end of the day but there was still detention for the two.

"I'll stay with you if you want Tenth!" Gokudera said, still as loyal as ever.

"N-no, it's ok. You head home first." Tsuna insisted.

"But-" Gokudera started but was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Don't worry Gokudera! He still has Hiyori nee?" And with that, they left.

The two stayed back and were instructed to stay in a random room- which was an art room- a whole hour for the disturbance they've caused and their tardiness. Hiyori and Tsuna just sat next to each other.

"Well, I'm bored..." Hiyori sighed, putting her head on the desk.

"I still can't believe today happened the way it did..." Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Yeah... but hey, did you see his face when I called him stupid?" She grinned.

"That's what you said?!" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, what else?"

"N-never mind..."

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm... I doubt that they would check on us but we can't just leave... just to avoid even more trouble."

"Let's paint." Hiyori suggested. "I mean, to be put in an art room for detention isn't exactly a punishment."

"A-are you sure? We can get into even more trouble..." Tsuna said, hesitating.

"We shouldn't draw on their paper, they would know it was us.." She answered, thinking about how they could use paint on anything else that wasn't school property. "Hey, you should let me paint your face."

"Are you serious?! I don't want to look stupid going down the streets later!" He declined.

"Common! We can wash it off later!" She pleaded, already reaching for the red paint.

"Nope! W-wait. What are you- GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsuna yelled. Hiyori had stuck a brush into the paint and was aiming for Tsuna.

Since he didn't stay still, Hiyori scribbled a bunch of random lines on his face. "I can't believe you actually did that!" He exclaimed. His inner chibi was trying to rub off the paint but failing. Hiyori was laughing so hard.

"It's ok! You can do it to be too!" She said, giving Tsuna black paint and a brush.

"R-really?" He asked, not really sure if he should.

"Don't worry, just do it!" She answered, closing her eyes and not moving a bit.

"Fine, if you say so~" He decided to paint her face to look like a cat.

"I'm done!" Tsuna said, happy with what he did.

"How do I look?" She asked, opening her eyes. He didn't say anything; it was his turn to laugh.

"Hmm?" Now Hiyori was really curious of what she looked like.

After that, the hour passed rather quickly. A different teacher checked on them once, only to tell them that they could leave. Since they didn't want the teacher to know they used the materials in the classrooms so they ducked their heads and nodded slightly. Surprisingly, the teacher didn't see the paint on their faces. Before going home, Tsuna knew they had to wash the paint off but there was one problem. All the bathrooms were locked.

"Are you kidding me?!" He said, still trying to pull on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"AHAHAHAHA! you're going to have to walk all the way home like that!" Hiyori pointed and laughed.

"Wouldn't you have to do that too?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I have my hoodie!" She obviously won this argument.

"Crap..."

**Ahh~ I thought this chapter was a little funny... in a strange way, not like funny, funny. It must be because I haven't written and updated for so long. As for the parts italicized, I actually took those exclamations from a Korean drama... If any of you are curious, it's called Big... yeah... that's it's name. XD Now, the character had a really funny way of saying it that I couldn't really capture in this story besides writing it. Give it a try and listen to the way he says it; it's really funny XD Yay I found a way to write here!~ As always, i hoped you liked it and plz review~ Any mistakes?  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and Sorry!~ During the summer, I was too busy to post anymore than that one chapter and I ended up coming to school a day late, so it was really hard to get back into the flow of things... I really hate homework but I can't NOT do it so yeah lolz... I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'm pretty sure it won't be any longer than three weeks from today~**

* * *

><p>Hiyori and Tsuna were currently at home, by the front door. Everyone gave them weird looks and stifled a laugh when they saw their faces. Hiyori really didn't mind but Tsuna felt even more stupid when everyone, especially Lambo were pointing and making fun of him.<p>

Now both of them were really curious of how they looked. They knew what the other looked like but they themselves could not see their own faces. Tsuna ran up to the bathroom first with Hiyori quickly tailing behind. As soon as they saw what they looked like, the two burst into laughter.

"Ahahaha! I look ridiculous!" Hiyori said.

"Yeah, you really do!" Tsuna commented.

Nana had heard the two laughing from the kitchen and smiled herself. "It looks like Tsuna really enjoys Hiyori-chan's company. They seem to be really good friends." She told Bianchi who also agreed to the statement.

"Maybe he enjoys her company more than you think, Mama." Bianchi thought, as she was much more sharper at these things.

Reborn was also with them but said nothing. He knew what Bianchi was thinking and thought about it himself. He knew his student was dense so he probably wouldn't think of anything near relationships unless it meant Kyoko. What he didn't know was whether Hiyori had realized. But, it was still to early for anything to be set in stone so he decided to drop the topic.

Some time passed and everyone had dinner then dispersed to do their own things.

Coming out of the shower, Hiyori clipped her bangs to the side and tied her hair up. She was heading to Tsuna's room because she had a few questions. Upon entering, she saw that Tsuna and Lambo were playing the game they had played last time and Reborn was about to go to sleep, wearing those pink poka-dotted pajamas.

"Whoa, who knew such a dangerous hit man can look so cute...?" She thought to herself. Before she could react, she was met with a book to the face.

"O-ow!"

"Don't think I didn't hear you call me cute." Reborn said. "Now, what are you here for?"

Averting her eyes, she responded. "I just had a few questions."

"Hmm, I see..." Reborn said finally. He decided to kick Lambo out- literally- and waited for what the girl had to say. Tsuna was also listening at this point as well; although he did deadpan towards Reborn's actions to Lambo.

"How is it that I'm in the same class as Baka-Tuna here when I'm not even the same age as him?" She started.

"Because I hacked into you're files and wrote it so." Reborn answered.

"W-why would you do that?!" Tsuna asked.

"That's because you need to get smarter faster, think of this as a way of cramming. We can't have you cause trouble for Tsuna if you were attacked. Being the way he is, he would probably try to save you, but save yourself first. Not everyone is always available." Reborn concluded, reminding Hiyori of the harshness in the mafia world.

"I guess that's true. But it's not like I couldn't handle myself already..." Hiyori mumbled. Then, she turned her attention to Tsuna. "Now Tuna, tell me if you feel anything." She said, opening her hand to put a small amount of her concentrated flames.

"I still get that bad feeling but, it feels like there's less of it." He answered, frowning at first but perking up at the end of the sentence.

Now Hiyori frowned. "I don't know why it feels like this... It feels weak..."

"Maybe your distorted flames are un-distorting themselves?" Tsuna offered.

"No, things like that don't happen." Hiyori confirmed. "Now that I think about it, there's no pain whenever I use it. No pain, but useless, heavy weapons..." She thought.

"If you're worried about that, wait till tomorrow to get answers." Reborn decided, climbing on his hammock. "You'll see." He answered before Hiyori could ask.

With that, their conversation ended and everyone went to sleep.

Next Morning~

Waking up earlier in than usual, Hiyori sat up on her bed. Although she woke up, she was still half asleep; contemplating whether or not to fully wake up. She couldn't make much of a choice as Reborn slammed her door open and hit her with a rather familiar green mallet.

"OWW what in the hell was that for?!" Hiyori screamed, clutching her head.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep..." Reborn replied simply.

"Do you not see me sitting up straight?!" She fumed.

"Well, putting that aside... there's someone I want you to meet."

Reborn gestured Hiyori to follow him, to which she did. She entered Tsuna's room to see a strange unfamiliar person with him. He was rather short, which made him look even more so ridiculous in a suit.

"...Who's this?" Hiyori asked bluntly while pointing to said person.

"I-I'm Giannini!" The man said.

"So I called you for a reason; What do you know about Hiyori's flame?" Reborn reminded.

"Well, I don't have too much information yet but I do know one thing for sure; Her flame was once normal. It changed purposely, whether conscious or unconscious. There was something that willed it to change to what it is now. It is still unknown whether or not it can be reverted but it is generally dangerous towards outsiders and the person with it. It is fueled on the exact opposite thing that fuels normal flames. A flame like this is uncommon so there is not much knowledge of it." He explained.

"Well, it's nothing I didn't know." Hiyori concluded. "More or less..."

"But I will tell you this Blanc-san, this flame of yours is rather unstable. Your emotions, even the miniscule ones, can heavily change the benefit of the flame. It's unclear what kind of emotions make your flames weak but I'm sure it's something you will find out sooner or later if not already." He warned.

"Is that so..." She trailed off. "Well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"Putting that aside, shouldn't you guys get ready for school now?" Reborn reminded.

"Crap! We better hurry!" Tsuna cried.

"Why?" Hiyori asked nonchalantly. "We could just use the-"

"No way! I am NOT doing that again!" He interrupted, and turned to leave his room.

Reborn and Giannini gave the girl a questionable look but she was not about to entertain them with an answer so she simple left the room as well.

The two got ready for school and left at a reasonable time. On the way to school, they talked about anything and everything. It didn't take long to get there and luckily, they were just on time.

Class went on as it did. In the middle of the lesson, Hiyori had drifted off into her own thoughts. She thought about what she was told. _"Your emotions, even the miniscule ones, can heavily change the benefit of the flame."_

"What emotions? Have I changed?" She thought. "If I did, I don't notice it..." Hiyori sighed and put her head down to the desk. From there, she thought about everything that has happened more closely. How she responded to Tsuna when they first met and compared it to the relationship they have now.

There was a considerable amount when the past and present were put side by side in her head. She narrowed down some highlights that happened during that time. The last time she saw Yuzu, she was also called weak. Had her changing happened so early since meeting Tsuna? This wasn't good.

The longest times of class had passed and it was time to go home. Although she heard the shuffling of the classmates around her, Hiyori made no move to get up just yet. That was when Kyoko approached instead.

"Hiyori-chan?" Kyoko asked uncertain what to say after that.

"Hmm?" Hiyori turned her head. "Oh, it's you..."

"We should go nee?~"

"..." Hiyori said nothing after that. "Why is she being so nice to me?" She wondered in place of her silence, but she followed and got up. School was too much, she just wanted to go home now. "Or rather, Tuna's home..."

The two girls joined Tsuna and the others to head home. On the way, Hiyori and Kyoko had walked ahead a bit leaving the three boys to themselves. She didn't know why she was even walking at the same pace as Kyoko since she is usually a slow walker. Although it's only been about a minute or two of silence between the girls, Kyoko wanted to initiate a conversation.

"Ano Hiyori-chan, is it true that you are actually a year younger than all of us?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head a bit to better face Hiyori.

"Yeah, I guess so... why?" She asked back skeptically.

"Sou?~ Then how did you end up in our class?" Kyoko continued.

"That-" Hiyori paused. It seems better and less of a hassle to tell the seemingly clueless girl in front of her the truth so she opted with an answered that many would say. "I don't know..."

"Hmm, I guess that would remain a mystery huh?" Kyoko decided.

"... Sure."

The group dispersed as they always did, leaving Tsuna and Hiyori to walk together the rest of the way.

"Hey," Tsuna started. "You had your head down for a while in class, did something happen?"

"No, nothing really..." Hiyori answered vaguely.

He moved closer to her and looked closely. "Are you suuuure?"

Now Hiyori moved backwards abruptly. "Yes I'm sure!" she yelled.

Tsuna just shrugged and by now, they had already made it home. Upon entering, there was a crazy commotion as usual. While Tsuna was accidentally drag in the commotion yet again by Lambo, Hiyori has snuck away up the stairs. When she got into her room, she dropped her bag and slowly slid down.

Now that her mind was no longer preoccupied, she was brought back to her thoughts about her flame. Why did she change? What was the root cause? Could there have been a way to prevent this from happening? It was obvious that if she had never met Tsuna then she would still be in Italy and nothing would have changed. The real question was how had he affected her.

When Hiyori thought about it, there was an obvious answer and yet there was no way to really interpret it. This was like a cross word puzzle. The answers were there, in plain sight even but it takes time to find it.

Her flames relied heavily on her emotions, that was a downer to her flame. If she had normal flames, the intensity of her resolve would be the only thing that mattered. She can do her best to control it but if it does become too much, there wouldn't be anything she could do. No one could help her. She was alone on this.

Shaking her head, Hiyori got out of those depressing thoughts. No one likes thinking about how much they have to shoulder but it always comes back to haunt them. For now, she would do her best to push those thoughts and keep it at the back of her mind.

"Ok, just ignore it, ignore it, ignore it..." She said over and over in her head. Sooner or later she'll get distracted and not mind it at all.

While she was concentrating, Hiyori didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and closer to her room. "Nee Hiyori, it's time to-" Tsuna said but was cut short when he felt a thump when opening the door. Hiyori fell over after the door was opened by him.

The two stayed frozen for a second; Tsuna still holding the handle, now looking at what he had knocked over and Hiyori, sprawled all over the floor now really pissed off.

"At least knock you baka..." She said in a dangerously low voice, now slowly getting up like a zombie that's been knocked down.

"W-wait, Hiyori t-that that was an accident! I d-didn't mean to... it- HIEE!" Tsuna wasn't even able to finish fumbling over his words as Hiyori practically jumped him in means of attack.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!~ Anything wrong and you should tell me~ Was this chapter a bit short? idk... <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So! In this chapter I kind of taken certain factors and manipulated them for the story. It sounds weird but I've decided to also give Kyoko and Haru flames. Haha, before you start arguing with me, in my defense, wasn't there a card game version of KHR released and on it, Kyoko was shown has the Mist flame? XD**

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, that you think you have a flame...?" Hiyori said, loosely.<p>

"Yes!" Kyoko said seriously.

"Uhh, I don't know if you know this but everyone has a flame. Whether or not they put it to it's full potential is up to them..." Hiyori explained casually.

"Really?!" Kyoko said in astonishment. "This really changes my perspective on things..."

"... That's great."

"Eh?! Wait but I think it happened in one of my most selfish moments!" Kyoko cried, embarrassed.

"So what happened?" Hiyori asked, not sure where this is going.

"Well..." Kyoko began. "I was washing the dishes and there was so much! I wished that they were all clean already and as soon as I thought about it, all the dishes were clean! But it only looked like it for about a minute before it got dirty again."

"Hmm, sounds like you have the mist flame... or something..." Hiyori said, surprised herself.

"Ehh? Really?" Kyoko asked, equally, if not more surprised.

"Yep, well what do you want to do now? Are you going to tell your brother or Tsuna or someone?"

"No, not yet. I don't know why but I don't want to tell them yet. Let's keep this a secret between us ok Hiyo-chan?~" Kyoko decided.

"Ok, I guess it doesn't matter..." Hiyori replied.

"Nee Hiyori-chan, do you want to go eat some cake with me?" Kyoko invited.

"But I don't have any money..." Hiyori said. To be honest, she wanted to go home but had a hard time refusing directly.

"Don't worry! It's my treat!" Kyoko persisted.

Hiyori had nothing to say after that. When the school day ended, the group of five went down the same path for a while. When they got to a certain point, Kyoko grabbed Hiyori's arm.

"Nee Tsuna-kun, I'll be borrowing Hiyori-chan for today ok?"

"Umm, sure I guess..." Tsuna replied, starting to feel like a guardian of Hiyori rather than a friend at this moment..

"Ok! Let's go Hiyori-chan!" Kyoko said, now dragging her away from the other three.

Yamamoto was about to say something when he noticed Tsuna's gaze not leaving Kyoko and Hiyori; though he assumed that it was more on Hiyori than Kyoko. Slinging his hand over Tsuna's shoulder, he gave Tsuna a wide smile.

"Nee Tsuna, could it be that you like Hiyori?" He asked bluntly.

"Ehh?! W-wait, what do you mean by like?!" Tsuna questioned, flustered.

"Well, I guess like, liking her enough to want to go out with her." Yamamoto answered.

"Che, like tenth would want to go out with someone like that girl." Gokudera jumped in.

"U-um, I don't think I like her like that..." Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Really? If you say so..." Yamamoto dropped the topic so quickly it was almost to awkward to recover from the previous conversation.

**To Hiyori~**

Sitting at the cafe/bakery that Kyoko always goes to, Hiyori looked around. She hasn't really ever hung out after school like this so it was a change of scenery. Looking around everywhere, the small treats put on display looked all so wonderful. Each was unique in it's own way but very colorful all the same.

"So! What would you like Hiyori-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Ehh? I can really get one?!" Hiyori asked back.

"Of course, I'll buy you any confectionary!" She assured Hiyori.

There were so many choices, so many beautiful cakes but she couldn't pick something expensive; that would be rude. Instead she pointed to a 250 yen bag of cookies.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Kyoko asked, surprised Hiyori didn't pick a cake.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied.

"Alright then!" Kyoko said enthusiastically. After she paid for Hiyroi's cookies and a slice of strawberry shortcake she got for herself, the two took a seat at a small table for two.

While Kyoko was eating, they talked about things going on in school and just random things. "What should I do now? About my 'flame' anyways." Kyoko asked, taking a bite out of her cake.

"Well, I'm not really sure what you want to do so I can't really answer that question. Why not just tell Tsuna or your brother?" Still holding her bag of cookies, Hiyori didn't want to eat them yet.

"I just don't want them to worry. They must have a lot of things on their minds already and I don't want to make things even more difficult for them... Although me and Haru had helped out on the little things before, they were always the ones protecting us. I just want to show them that we can do more than just stand on the side and give moral support." Kyoko looked down with a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"Then do you want me to help you, like make your flame strong enough to the point where it's actually useful?" Hiyori offered, not knowing yet what she had gotten herself into. But, she couldn't just leave her alone on a problem like this; If Kyoko tries to train without knowing what to do, she might actually hurt herself.

"Really?! Thank you so much Hiyori-chan!" Kyoko beamed. "Oh, I also have a friend who has the mist flame as well. Her name is Chrome-chan and she is a guardian of Tsuna's."

"Is that so, what's she like?" Hiyori inquired.

"Maybe you should meet her in person to really know her. But I can say she is really kind. Even though she is really shy, she always does her best to help others." She replied happily. "Oh, there she is, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko called out to the girl with purple, pineapple-looking hair. The girl turned around to face the person who called her. Her expression went from neutral to bright quickly.

"Kyoko-chan!" She walked over. When the girl saw Hiyori, she immediately got quiet. Hiyori took the time to really look at the girl. She had an amethyst eye and has an eye patch on the other eye.

"H-hello." Chrome said shyly.

"Hi..." Hiyori said awkwardly.

"So!" Kyoko started, oblivious of the air around her. "Chrome-chan, I have something important to tell you."

"Hmm?"

Five Minutes Later ~

"Is that true?" Chrome asked. Her eye widened in shock.

"I'm not too sure but Hiyori-chan said that from what she's heard, that's what it sounds like." Kyoko answered.

Chrome looked like she was about to say something when she suddenly stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoko-chan! I just remembered I had to be somewhere! Can we talk more about this tomorrow?" She asked frantically.

"Oh, yeah sure! A bit earlier tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I have to go now!" She replied, getting up and hastily leaving the bakery.

"Why was she in such a rush to leave?" Hiyori wondered.

"Ken and Chikusa must need her." Kyoko assumed. "Those three stick together quite often."

"I guess we should leave as well, it's getting late."

"Ok, let's go." Kyoko and Hiyori left the bakery not too long after Chrome ran out. Once they walked down the same path for a few minutes, they went separate ways and waved good bye to each other.

Upon coming into the Sawada resident, things were still as crazy as ever. Most of that craziness came from Lambo running around the house with Tsuna and I-Pin chasing after him. When Tsuna saw Hiyori, he stopped.

"Oh, your back. Wait, you don't have the keys, how did you get in?" He asked, not looking forward to her answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I picked the lock." She simply said.

"Ehh?! Are our doors really that easy to open?!" He cried.

"I don't know. To me, all doors are easy to pick." Hiyori shrugged.

"Ahh, Hiyo-chan! Your back, just in time for dinner!" Nana exclaimed. Hiyori simply nodded and they all went into the kitchen.

After dinner as always, she took a shower and dried her hair. When she went into her room, she remembered that she still had the bag of cookies Kyoko bought for her.

Taking it out, she finally undid the thick red ribbon that tied the clear plastic bag together. She took a bite out of one of the cookies and instantly had sparkles behind her. One bite out of this cookie was the best bite ever. Not really getting any real moments to herself, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Hiyori, Reborn wanted me to see if- W-what are you doing?!" Tsuna panicked as soon as he saw the confectionaries Hiyori was holding. He slammed the door shut and kept his hands on the door for a second.

"What? They're cookies Kyoko bought for me." She replied, confused of his actions.

"If Lambo got a sight of that, it would be a long night." He said.

"Oh yeah. But I thought he only likes candy." Hiyori thought. "Wait, what did you want again?"

"Reborn said that I should see if you were doing your homework. He said that technically you're my responsibility and I have to make sure you don't fail. . . " Tsuna explained.

"I'm not a pet rabbit. I know what to do; besides he said I had to pass, doesn't mean I have to pass with flying colors. I think I'll be satisfied if I get a passing grade of 65."

"Are you crazy?! Reborn's going to kill me. You have to get like a 90 or something."

"Yeah, and how am I going to get a 90? With you teaching me? Oh wait, you're stupid too and he tolerates you so I'm sure another idiot in the house couldn't be too overbearing. Besides, instead of checking up on me, did you do your homework?" She commented sarcastically.

"Well, no, but-"

"Today I met your mist guardian today while I was out with Kyoko." Hiyori interjected.

"Chrome right?" Tsuna asked. Hiyori's eyes narrowed at his response.

"Who else? Is there someone else?" She asked back.

"No, it's just complicated is all . . ." He trailed off, hoping she would drop the topic because he was too lazy to explain.

"Complicated how?" She didn't drop the subject.

"Chrome and Mukuro are two separate entities but they share one body. Sometimes he possesses her since he's in the Vindicare Prison." Tsuna explained.

Hiyori took another bite out of her cookie. "Wow, you're lucky that we're talking about a mist guardian here or else I would have beated you up for freaking me out."

"Like I said, it's complicated." He said once more.

"Well, whatever. Here, you can have a cookie for being a good boy and explaining complicated things." She mocked, but gave him the cookie regardless.

"Mou, I'm not a dog." He whined, taking the cookie anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, I'm like really late XD My excuse? Hurricane Sandy lolz not to mention there was a snow storm a day after so I hope you forgive me for being a little distracted. D: (Actually, I'm just really lazy...) I don't really remember if I had already introduced Chrome... tell me if I did something wrong plz, I did not edit anything... All in all I just hope you guys review XD<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again, I'm super late, I know XD I just have been busy with a lot of things [lazy]; Forgive me?~**

* * *

><p>If it's one thing that Haru couldn't stand, it was being ignored; And Kyoko has done just that to her for the past week. Whenever she had invited Kyoko to go eat cake or go shopping, the response she would get was "I'm really sorry Haru-chan, but I'm busy today!" Why was Kyoko avoiding her so much? Now that she thought about it, Chrome was also nowhere to be seen either. Could it be that they didn't want to be her friend anymore? No! That's crazy! But then, what could it be? Haru decided that tomorrow was going to be the day where she confronted Kyoko about this.<p>

The next day~

Since Haru usually got out of school a bit earlier than Kyoko, she immediately ran to Namimori Middle. Waiting at the gates, she saw people coming out. It wasn't long until she saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walking in the direction she was. She ran towards them.

"Nee, have you guys seen Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked, not even bothering to get all flustered by Tsuna's presence.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan and Hiyori are going to stay back after school. I don't know why though, they didn't tell me anything else." Tsuna responded.

"That awful girl is trying to steal my best friend from me?! Well I will not just stand by and let her do as she pleases!" Haru thought angrily.

Without giving anymore attention to the boys, Haru stomped her way into the school.

Hiyori and Kyoko were outside at the school yard and they had successfully lied to the teacher about needing to use the area with purposes of training for sports. Most of the lying was really from Hiyori but Kyoko thought of it as a cooperative plan.

"Alright, try to make this rock disappear or something." Hiyori said halfheartedly. It wasn't like she was going back on her word of helping Kyoko but she herself had no idea what she was doing. Besides guiding Kyoko to create a flame big enough to be useful, there was nothing else she could teach the girl. Chrome had appeared just on time to aid Kyoko. With some practice, Kyoko was able to understand the fundamentals of using her flame. Although she was still far from being able to put it to good use, it gave her a great amount of confidence that she may one day be as strong as her friends.

Haru had sneaking around the school in hopes of finding Kyoko. When she heard some girls laughing outside, she looked through the windows of the classroom she was currently in. Then, things began to click in her head. Hiyori looked as though she was casually talking to Kyoko and Chrome. She didn't know when or how Chrome had made her appearance, but what really mattered was that she was losing her closest friends.

She didn't want to see this anymore, she couldn't handle the though that she's slowly fading away from everyone. Turning around, Haru decided that it would be better to just leave without meeting Kyoko. As she walked out of the doors of the school, she released a shaky sigh. Without realizing, tears had trickled down her face. Haru angrily brushed them away and ran from the area.

By the time she reached her home, Haru tried her best to perk herself up. She wouldn't want her father to worry about her when there were so many other things he has to be concerned of. Opening the door, she gave a bright, fake smile.

"Dad! I'm home!" Haru called out.

"Oh, there you are!" He replied. "Where have you been? It's a bit later than the usual time you return home. . ."

"I-I was walking Kyoko home." She lied. Suddenly, she regretted mentioning Kyoko because now she felt even worse.

"Why are your eyes so red and puffy?" Her father asked, already getting worried.

"Y-You don't have to worry daddy!" Haru waved her hands as means of dismissal from the question. "Allergies! That's all that it is."

"If you say so. . ." He hesitantly agreed.

"Anyways, call me down for dinner later! I need to do my homework now!" She said hastily, running up the stairs before she received any kind of reply.

Immediately closing her door, Haru sank to the ground. There were so many negative feelings looming over her that it feels like she's losing control of herself. Staring now at her shaking hands, she didn't know what was going on anymore and could not do anything to better her state.

Waving goodbye to the two girls, Hiyori decided to take the long way home. There is a lot of thinking she must make and she is in need of sorting out her thoughts of the past week. For the majority of the week, she has given up all of her free time in order to help Kyoko. Hiyori realized that the girl was not as ditzy or spineless as she had initially assumed. Kyoko may have her shortcomings and yet, everyone does; but she tries harder to reach her goals. Chrome at first, came off as a very shy girl but both she and Hiyori had warmed up to each other and Chrome's personality is very much like Kyoko's. She just happens to show her cheerfulness in a different way but Chrome is very diligent.

All that's left to think about now is Haru. Hiyori knows that she really isn't close to the girl but it would be good to get acquainted with her soon. There was a reason why she seems like a good friend of Tsuna.

What really bothered her today was that she identified a negative flame in the school while she was outside with Kyoko and Chrome. Whoever it was, she would have to find quickly. It's no good to leave a person with an unstable flame alone. With her own experience of being left alone while she went through the change of her own flame was horrific and she would never wish that upon anyone else.

Picking the lock again, she made her way into the Sawada resident. It seems like all the sound was coming from the kitchen so she headed there.

"Hiyori-chan!" Nana exclaimed, happy to see the girl. "You are just in time for dinner!"

Seeing that the table has already been set and everyone was already seated, she nodded and took a seat herself at the table. It really has been a while since she had felt such a sense of belonging and it was nice.

"How was your day Hiyori?" Reborn began. Hiyori became agitated, knowing that the baby would not want a short answer of 'good' or 'bad.'

"It was alright." Oh wells, he'll just have to deal with it.

There was a glint in his eyes but he continued to smile and did not press any further.

After dinner, Hiyori had offered to help Nana with the dishes but the woman had insisted she just go upstairs to do her homework. Walking into her room, she put her cell phone on the table. It would only take her around four minutes to hack into the school's files and she did just that. There were too many students and she had yet to have any method of narrowing down the choices.

Too busy looking at her phone, she didn't notice her door open and close.

"What the heck are you doing?" It was Tsuna. Hiyori turned around and swiftly punched him in the face.

"W-What are **you** doing?!" She yelled in shock. "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I-Itte! Reborn made me do this. He was annoyed with your answer from before for some reason." He explained. "I rather take a punch in the face than a shot through the head. . ."

Hiyori groaned. "Look, it's nothing alright? J-Just go, sheesh."

"Yeah, you sound very. . . not convincing right now." He chuckled.

Hiyori couldn't help but blush at his comment to her skills at lying. She knew she wasn't a good liar but to have that be pointed out by him was just a bit embarrassing.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You're annoying me too much right now and I need to finish what I started without distractions." Hiyori said.

"Promise?" He asked childishly.

"Yeah, yeah. Promise." She waved off.

"Pinky promise?" He asked once more.

Hiyori gave Tsuna an incredulous look. "What?"

"Just do it. It would give me a better piece of mind." Tsuna said.

"Did you think I'd lie to you?" Hiyori challenged but her tone was more amused than upset.

"No." He admitted. "It's just something I'm used to doing whenever I make promises with people."

"Fine, whatever." She finally complied.

The two intertwined their pinkies and it was over as soon as it began. Satisfied with her compliance, Tsuna got up to leave.

"You have pretty small hands." He said quickly before closing the door. As predicted, he heard the 'thump' of a pillow being thrown.

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously, I have not updated in months but it was because I kind of shifted my interests. Don't get me wrong, I still wish to continue and finish this fanfiction correctly, I've just pretty sidetracked. I hope you can review because it would be of great motivation to me and I will see you guys next time!~ <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, it's been months, but I finally got around to setting the story straight and updating it. Sorry it took so long . . .**

* * *

><p>It was into the early hours of the morning but Hiyori had not stopped going through the list of names that displayed every student that currently went to the school. She had yet to figure out anything and with around 500 plus students that go to Namimori High School, there was no way to pinpoint the person in time before their flame had taken a turn for the worse. Sighing, she finally set her cell phone down and went to sleep. It was unfortunate that she was only able to get a few hours of what she so dearly craved for but, that's just how things worked out. When her alarm clock had rang, Hiyori couldn't reach the timepiece. With each second that it continued to ring, her agitation worsened. By the time the clock had stopped ringing, most of it's metal exoskeleton had caved inwards, leading to it's demise.<p>

At breakfast, everyone had noticed Hiyori's foul mood and menacing aura and so they had inched away from her every few minutes; except for Reborn, who didn't care, and Nana, who didn't notice.

"Ara ara, have you been up all night? You seem to have some dark circles under your eyes, Hiyori-chan." Nana was the first to bring it up.

Save for Reborn, everyone around the table braced themselves, fearing that things were about to take a turn for the worse. The outcome had left everyone in relief as all Hiyori did was sigh.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's not that big of a deal. I just happened to have had trouble sleeping last night, that's all." Hiyori assured patiently.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy the worried woman and so she turned back to her work, not before telling Hiyori that she needed to sleep earlier.

_"Just what were you doing last night?"_ Reborn's eyes had reached Hiyori's tired ones.

_"Not now."_ The girl's eyes hardened, also giving off a tinge of annoyance.

Tsuna looked back and forth between the two but was unable to read the conversation. He sighed and inwardly shrugged; They were going to tell him of it sooner or later right?

After breakfast was done with, Hiyori and Tsuna had left for school. They walked with Gokudera and Yamamoto as well. When things began to quiet down among the group, Tsuna decided to try and get what he had been promised the night before.

"So . . . are you going to tell me now?" He asked. His two friends had given Hiyori a questioning look, but were ignored as she was wondering whether or not it was a good time to do so.

_"Better now than at school, where someone is more likely to overhear . . ."_

"Yesterday, after school," She began, catching the attention of the other three. "I felt a flame that was almost similar to mine. It didn't have it's full power so I think that it must be undergoing development, but negatively nonetheless."

"Eh? It's someone in the school?" Tsuna asked. Hiyori gave a nod to that.

"Since it was after school, most of the students have left. The only ones left should be the people in various clubs; but not the baseball club, it wasn't our day to occupy the field." Yamamoto pointed out.

Hiyori's eyes widened upon the new information. Taking out her phone, she quickly scrolled down the long list of students and took off any names that possessed no relation to any after school activity on the previous day.

"That leaves around four to five clubs, coming to a total of just under 40 students." She calculated.

"How would you intervene with the person once you find them?" Gokudera asked.

"The easiest route would be to simply befriend them, figure out what is disturbing them so much to their core. It should be pretty easy fixing that once we know what the problem is." Hiyori decided.

"Will the flame really go back to the way it was if we did fix the problem?" Tsuna wondered. She inhaled sharply at the thought.

"I honestly don't know. But I guess all that matters is that we stop it from developing into anything further." Hiyori said.

The other three nodded and they all entered the school with their guards up, and senses heightened to possibly pinpoint the mystery person throughout the day. Needless to say, when lunchtime came around, the four were sitting on the roof of the school, all depressed with their fruitless efforts.

"So I take it that we so far have not progressed at all . . ." Hiyori observed, then again, it wasn't too difficult to come to that conclusion as they were all in the same class.

"Umm, what are we suppose to be feeling again?" Yamamoto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Hiyori blinked a couple of times, trying to think of a way to explain it. "It's suppose to feel bad I guess . . .? Instead of resolve, you should feel negative emotions, dread. Don't feel that around me whenever my flame ignites?"

Yamamoto turned to give Gokudera a questioning look but in the end, the two end up shaking their heads. This made Tsuna think back to the time where they had first encountered Hiyori. He was the only one to feel her presence while the others had carried on obliviously. It may have just been that they weren't purposely seeking out that kind of flame, so it had come to their attention. By now, he watches the three before him with curious eyes as Hiyori created a small flame sitting on her palm, waiting to see the reactions of the other two.

"I don't really feel anything. It's like the flame isn't even there." Gokudera sighed, frustrated.

"My flames are invisible to you?" Hiyori's heterochromatin eyes narrowed.

"That might be a way to describe it. I don't sense anything negative, then again, I don't sense anything so . . ." Yamamoto chuckled nervously.

As Hiyori watched the flame grow smaller and smaller until it was nothing, she wondered if they didn't sense it because they truly couldn't or if it was because her flame was in the midst of a strange phase. Either way, she unable to tell for sure whether Tsuna's two guardians are able to differentiate normal flames to flames like hers at all. This was going to be a long process of trials and errors.

"We can leave this topic for now. On the other hand, during class, I had made a list of which clubs are active on which days of the week. The four clubs that had been active on the previous day were the Astronomy Club, the Computer Club, the Anime Club, and the Cultural Club. Today, two out of the four clubs are active again and the other two will have to wait until the day after tomorrow. To be honest, it's nothing that would require the rest of you to follow me after school. For now, what's important is that we find the person." Hiyori explained.

By the time she had finished saying what she had to say, the bell rung, marking the end of their break. Needless to say none of them had taken a bite of their lunch, all too preoccupied with the matter at hand.

After school, as all the students were currently leaving the classroom, Hiyori took the opposite turn as everyone else with the purpose of heading to the Astronomy Club. Without having to turn around, she inwardly sighed when she had felt the presence of someone who was currently not doing a very good job of being sneaky.

"What are you doing Kyoko?" Hiyori asked.

"Eh? How did you find out?" The girl sheepishly came out of her hiding spot.

"Did you forget? I felt your flame." She answered, turning around.

"Ahaha, it may have slipped from my mind . . ." Kyoko laughed it off.

"Did you need something?" Hiyori asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was just curious, that's all. I had asked Tsuna why you weren't walking home with us but all he said was that I didn't have to worry about it." The girl replied.

"Err . . ." Hiyori trailed off, trying to contemplate whether or not to get Kyoko involved.

"I was just checking out all of the clubs. I may just join one." Nope, maybe not.

Kyoko's eyes widened in excitement. "That's great! What clubs did you want to check out?"

"Umm, the Astronomy Club and the Cultural Club." Was her answer.

"Oh, I know just where they are! I'll lead you to them!" Kyoko offered. Hiyori inwardly groaned as she didn't want to keep putting up a front.

Outside the Astronomy Club room, she took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. She and Kyoko exchanged looks of confusion when the door didn't open. Just as they were about to leave, a girl had opened the door with uncertain eyes.

"C-Can I help you?" The girl squeaked. Hiyori almost let a groan slip when she saw how shy the other girl was; But, she couldn't do it, that would be too rude.

"Morino-chan!" Kyoko greeted. The girl shyly waved back.

"Ano, I'm new to this school and I was kind of interested in joining this club." Hiyori said, making her pitch higher than usual, trying to sound sweet.

The girl from the Astronomy Club immediately brightened at her words. "O-Of course! If you will come in, I will get you a form."

As she walked into the room, Hiyori's scarlet eye had ignited involuntarily but she took the chance to quickly scope around as the other ten students were currently distracted with their telescopes and maps. When she didn't find the flame she was looking for, her flame died out and the girl had returned with the papers.

"If you are still interested, you can fill these papers out and join the club." Morino explained, handing all of the files to Hiyori.

"Thank you very much!" She replied, at the same time, cringing at her tone.

Once Kyoko and Hiyori had walked out, they had expected that the door would close behind them; But it did not. Kyoko looked back to see that her acquaintance was still holding the door and looking down at her shoes. Hiyori tilted her head in confusion when she saw that the girl's face was also quite flushed.

"A-Ano! Sasagawa-san, y-you are quite close to Sawada-san right?" Now Morino had a death grip on her skirt. It seemed as though Kyoko knew where this was heading although Hiyori was just plain lost.

"I am his friend, but Hiyori-chan here is much closer to him than me. She live with him!" Kyoko responded. Hiyori quickly pulled Kyoko closer to her.

"Why would you tell her that?!" She whispered. Kyoko just had an amused smile on her face as she continued to let things take it's course.

"I-Is that so . . ." Morino had deflated, but was determined to follow through with what she had intended.

"Ano, is there something you need from him?" Hiyori asked patiently, although her curiosity was piping. Taking a look at the other girl's hand, she noticed a letter residing in it.

"C-Could you please give this to him?" Morino had asked in a panicked voice, but did not let either girls respond before she placed the letter into Hiyori's hands and slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Hiyori asked with the utmost befuddlement.

"Mou! That's a letter of confession." Kyoko answered, looking frustrated with Hiyori. All of a sudden, Hiyori had burst into a fit of laughter.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked between laughs. "There's actually girls who fall for idiots like him?"

"Of course! Ever since we came back to school, I've noticed that there was a girl or two who had taken interest in him. Although most girls still fond over Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun." Kyoko replied.

"Wow, that's pretty unbelievable." Hiyori stated in a voice of doubt.

"You'd be surprised, Hiyori-chan. Lots of underclass girls just like the idea of liking someone." The other had said intelligently.

"Well whatever, I just have to hand him this letter when I get home." Hiyori shrugged.

"Don't you see? This means that you have competition now, Hiyori-chan. Aside from Haru-chan too." Kyoko said.

"A competition to what? Is this a game now?" She questioned.

"Ahh, never mind." Kyoko sighed. _"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this after such a long break from my last chapter. Please review and I will see you next time!~<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, here I am, with this update. I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Walking home, Hiyori still held the letter in hand and pondered. The sky was dark, but it barely registered into her mind. More than anything, she was surprised that Tsuna had caught the attention of any girl in school. Then again, Haru is also infatuated with him. Speaking of the eccentric girl, she hasn't seen her for a while. After all this time Hiyori still could shake off the feeling of the negativity she felt. No one deserved to go through that. They certainly don't know what's in store for them.<p>

Finally getting home - or, Tsuna's home - Hiyori didn't feel like eating anymore. She quickly informed everyone that she had come home and then walked straight up the stairs to Tsuna's room. Reborn was sitting on his bed, but Tsuna was nowhere to be seen.

"He went to take a shower." Reborn said, before Hiyori could ask.

"Oh. Well, make sure he gets this later." She simply replied, tossing the confession letter of the table.

Reborn gave a slight nod but continued to stare at Hiyori, as though he was waiting for more words to come out.

"What?" She asked, not particularly sure of what the Arcobaleno wanted.

There was a slight pause before Reborn spoke again. "I heard a brief explanation from Tsuna of what has been happening. This feeling that you are able to detect, why is it only you who can sense it? Is it because you are currently experiencing the same thing?"

Hiyori shrugged. "Could be. But I'm not alone, Tsuna can sense it too; and his flames are normal. I am really not sure as to why Tsuna can sense it while Yamamoto and Gokudera can't. Is this another one of those extras that those with sky flames get?"

"The study into your flames is very limited. Not many people in history had been pushed to such an extent of altering their flames. Not even in situations such as wars. There is no doubt in my mind that your psyche has affected your flames. What happened to you in the past?" Reborn asked. It was a good time to finally gain some personal information on the girl.

She didn't reply for a moment; and once she did, it was an answer he didn't want to hear. "I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly, a bullet quickly flew into the walk at a close proximity to her face. Hiyori glared at Reborn but his facial expression did not change.

"I am not giving you a choice." Reborn stated, with the gun still pointed at her.

This made Hiyori scoff. "What is this, an interrogation? This method is not only wasting both of our time, but it will not result in any changes. I will not say anything I don't want to and you aren't going to do anything about it."

"I am doing what I think will best help my student. You need to tell me why you're like this, because the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can plan a course of action. If this can happen to anyone, we need to know how to deal with it." He continued. "I will not be delayed because of your childhood angst."

His last words had infuriated Hiyori. "You don't get to judge me. Just because I refuse to tell you anything does not mean I'm hiding it out of spite. So you're an Arcobaleno and you're one of the good guys, that doesn't change the fact that you still act like the people I hate. I am not just a body of information that you can use as leverage. Do not belittle me to that extent."

The door opened and Tsuna walked into his room. He was surprised to see that Hiyori and Reborn were glaring at each other. What was also noticeable was the tension he felt from Hiyori's flames. They felt dangerous and barely controlled. He was afraid of Reborn pushing her too far.

"Hiyori-" He began, but was cut off when she simply turned to leave. The door slammed and he winced at the noise, but was quick to open it again and follow her without giving it a second thought. Knocking on the door to her room, Tsuna realized that he had nothing to say that could possibly convince her to open it._ "Maybe she was so mad, she forgot to lock the door."_ He thought, although a great part of him was doubtful of this. Nonetheless, he turned the knob quietly and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was right.

"I am not in the mood to explain anything right now." She swiftly cut him off before he could even begin to say anything.

"Alright, alright." He relented with his hand up in a surrendering position. "I'll drop that for now. Did you . . . find anything unusual at school today?"

Hiyori easily caught Tsuna's attempt to change the subject, but she went along with it anyways. It was much better than the other matter at hand. She shook her head. "No one that I saw today had anything worth discussing."

"I guess we'll just have to keep looking right?" He sighed.

"Yeah," Hiyori replied. "and it looks like this is something only you and I can do. Yamamoto and Gokudera are not going to be able to do anything if they can't feel it."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "I guess this is no different than Italy. Me and you, getting into a whole bunch of trouble."

She let out a halfhearted scoff which hid her laugh. "You're not wrong there. I'd like to think that I'm the one bring trouble to you, but, as a future mafia boss yourself, you have probably met a whole mess of problems even before meeting me."

"W-Wait, it's still not definite that I'm going to be a mafia boss." He denied.

"I doubt you'd be able to find a normal job in the future. You're already so deep into the mafia world, you can't possibly believe that you'd be able to become anything else but a mafia boss. Besides, it's in your blood anyways. Can't just say 'no' to it." She argued.

Tsuna shook his head amusingly. "If only it was that simple."

"Look," Hiyori began seriously. "I know that you and Reborn are probably really curious of my past, but I am not ready to let it go yet. Don't bother pestering me because I won't give anything up. What I'm doing may hinder our mission, or whatever it is, but I just can't."

Seeing her so distressed, he nodded slowly with understanding. "We'll find this person, whoever they are. Once we get a better insight of flames like yours, we'll figure out what to do then. I won't pry, I promise."

She was shocked by his patience, but hid it well. "Thanks. You should probably head back and read your letter. Some girl gave it to me to deliver to you so you better hurry up."

"Ehh?! A girl?! To me?!" He exclaimed, clearly caught off guard by this.

"I know!" Hiyori mocked. "I was just as shocked, if not more."

Tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance. "Hey, you don't need to be so mean."

"I'm afraid it's what I'm here for, sorry." She shrugged with a cheeky grin.

Despite her half stabbing comments, Tsuna couldn't help but feel content with the fact that he was able to relieve the stress that his tutor may have placed on her.

Once he made it back to his room, he noticed that Reborn was already in those ridiculous pink, polka-dotted pajamas. "Look Reborn, I don't think we should push for information. Maybe with time, she'll be able to open up and tell us."

" . . . Are you sure?" Reborn asked. "You may soon be a mafia boss, but I can't give you the freedom of making too many decisions yet. This can affect the whole mafia world and I don't believe that any withheld information should be kept that way for too long."

"I-I know, but trust me on this. I'm pretty sure my way is better than constantly bugging her to spill out whatever she knows. N-Not that your way isn't good!" Tsuna added to lessen the risk of getting shot.

Reborn noticed something different about his student for a split second. He came to realize that in a way, Tsuna's confidence had gone up. He had taken a stance on what he believed would be best and stood by it. The old Tsuna constantly needed to be told what to do. Now, he was able to make decisions for himself; and though most of the choices still have to be approved by Reborn himself, it was a good step forward.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work out, you're going to get it." He threatened.

"It'll work out . . . I hope." Tsuna mumbled the last part but Reborn caught it anyways and proceeded to give his student a good smack on the head.

"Wha- What was that for?!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn got ready for bed as he hopped onto his hammock. "Your indecisiveness is really annoying, no-good Tsuna."

"What are you talking about?!" He asked, but his tutor was already fast asleep. Sighing, Tsuna decided to dismiss the topic and turn to the letter on his desk. The stationary was cute and although he should be feeling really happy that he had received a confession letter from a girl, he didn't feel anything. Aside from the small sense of gratitude, the letter in front of him did not invoke any other emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this chapter look kind of short? I assure you that the length in words is still remotely similar to the other chapters. Any comments? Please review!~<strong>


End file.
